Darkness's Son One: But Light Was Always the Son of Darkness
by The Hope Lions
Summary: After getting caught at a rebel rally, ten year old Luke Skywalker is arrested and brought to Coruscant. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi will do anything to prevent Darth Vader from discovering his son's existence, but will the Jedi be too late?
1. Chapter 1

6-15-18- I am currently editing this fic, but some good advice from a reviewer convinced me to put the old story back as it was until i'm 100% done with the edits, so this is the original first shapter as written in 2016. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Where any other boy would have crashed into Biggs Darklighter, Luke Skywalker stopped last second. Biggs didn't blink an eye. He knew Luke would stop; Luke always stopped

Luke was small for his age, looking more like a boy of nine than ten. While things were beginning to change for his friends, Luke looked the same. He still had a glimmering innocence in his deep blue eyes. His blonde hair-bleached lighter by Tatooine's dual suns, clung to a soft, round face. Like most boys his age Luke liked to think he wasn't a kid anymore, but his body betrayed him. If Luke Skywalker was not still a boy, then Tatooine and Hoth felt alike.

"I thought you were gonna be a bug on my windshield," Luke grinned as he hopped from the T-16 he'd been flying. "I almost couldn't stop."

Biggs shrugged. "Don't kid yourself Luke. You're not even old enough to fly that thing, but you could make the Suicide Run of Begger's canyon."

Luke smiled at his friend's praise. "I'm just glad Uncle Luke let me come in the first place. You won't believe what happened last night. Old Ben Kenobi showed up!"

"I didn't know he even left Jundland Wastes. What was he doing at your place?"

Bigg's response surprised Luke. Sure the hermit wasn't around a lot, but he did come round. "You know how nutty he is. He was rambling about a danger and said we shouldn't go into Anchorhead for a while. Aunt Beru almost listened and didn't let me come, but Uncle Owen said Ben had never been right before."

Biggs looked even more shocked at that. The boy's mouth hung agape until he finally spoke. "Before? Luke I never knew Ben Kenobi came to your house to deliver dire warnings. Does this happen often?"

"No… He really doesn't do that to everyone?" Biggs shook his head in response to Luke's question. "Anyway he doesn't come around much anymore anyway. I hadn't seen him since my last birthday. He used to come more, but I think he and Uncle Owen got in a fight. I think it was something about forcing me to be an apprentice or something. I didn't hear much. He may be nuts, but Ben always knows when you're listening."

Biggs got a little grin on his face. "I know! Ben Kenobi is secretly a Jedi and wants you to train under him!"

Luke gently hit his friend, but laughed at the ridiculous thought. Jedi were just legends, and even if they weren't, old, wacky, Ben Kenobi wasn't one.

"Biggs!" Both boys looked up as Mr. Darklighter called to them. "I'm sorry Luke, but Biggs and I must get home. You should too. I saw some stormtroopers hanging about."

Stormtroopers? That was a scary thought. "I'll just get my chores done and go right home. Bye Biggs!"

Biggs waved as he left, and Luke set about picking up the things he'd been sent there to buy.

Luke was on his way back to his T-16 when he saw the crowd. A voice warned Luke not to go towards them, but his curiosity persisted. Carefully he crept up towards them, and snuck his way to the center.

A young man was speaking, and his pale skin told Luke that the speaker didn't belong on Tatooine. Besides him were two others of a species Luke didn't know. All three had something in common though-patches with the rebel symbol. Luke really should not have been there, but now he couldn't leave. He was stuck amid the crown of agitators, of rebels.

"The Empire is a government of tyranny!" the man howled. "Darth Vader is the Emperor's lapdog, killing indiscriminately for his master. He has slaughter villages and killed the young. All this he does by Imperial order. It cannot stand any longer. We must band together. We must resist! Only then…"

He was cut off by the terrifying sound of a blaster. People on the edges of the crowd screamed as a half-dozen stormtroopers crowded around them. Panic flashed through Luke. He was going to die! He was going to get shot by a stormtrooper and die! Oh how Luke wished he'd listened to Ben Kenobi's warning, then he wouldn't be in such a mess.

"Remain where you are and submit to detention," the lead stormtrooper demanded of the crowd. "I repeat, stand still."

The Rebels didn't listen. The agitator pulled out his own blaster and promptly began shooting at the stormtroopers, who shot right back. Panicked people ran to get out of the crossfire, trampling each other as they went. Luke was too small, too hard to see. He felt the crushing heat of bodies forcing their way around him. The sickening smell of sweat and blood filled him. Everywhere he turned there were just more people running, or falling as a blaster hit them.

He didn't know what to do. Those who ran were shot and those who tried to 'submit to detention' were trampled. One way or another Luke was going to die; he knew it.

The boy couldn't think, and in the end that was what saved him. His sheer instinct told him to head the opposite way from the throng, towards the platform on which the rebel lay dead. Luke stared horrified at the sight, but his fear drove him beyond it as he hid behind the impromptu stage. He sat with fingers in his ears and terror throughout him. He had no idea what to do, and so Luke hid, waiting for the chaos to die down.

And die down it did. After what felt like hours to Luke (but was only a few minutes) all the rebels and rebel sympathizers had been killed or captured. He heard the lack of noise, and came out of his hiding place running back to his T-16 as fast as possible.

"Hey!" One of the stormtroopers called out. "Catch that kid!"

Hands wrapped around Luke who was sobbing hysterically. He was so scared and so alone. All he wanted to do was return home and let Aunt Beru comfort him, but he couldn't. He was being held by a stormtrooper around dead bodies and rebels. Luke, young as he was, knew he'd probably never see home again.

Luke was cuffed and thrown into a speeder with the others, who looked at him with pity. He was small enough he probably could have gotten out of the handcuffs, and been shot as he made a run for it. He was just a boy, and now he was in a world of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatooine's detention center wasn't large enough to hold all those from the rally, and they were brought off world. Luke had never been off world before, and didn't even know the name of the planet he was brought to. All he knew was that there were half-dozens of people being ushered into varying holding cells by stormtroopers with blasters. Luke didn't need to know more than that, and his fear certainly kept him from asking.

Luke was placed in a cell with three others. They too were young, but not kids like Luke. As far as he knew he was the only kid. When the stormtrooper opened the door to let Luke in, one of his cellmates looked up, and, upon seeing Luke, dawned a face of disgust. "So the emperor is arresting kids now? I bet you haven't even contacted his parents! Let tyranny run its course, but not on a kid."

"Shut up," the stormtrooper ordered the rebel before locking the cell and walking away. As he left, another man, this time in a regular uniform, came up to the cell, data pad in hand.

"I need to log your names in the system so we can move you along quicker. You are within your rights not to tell me, but I'm sure that we will find out later in less pleasant manners. So if you want to be released just tell me now." He sounded bored, and exhausted. Obviously his job wasn't something he liked, and the way he didn't even look up at the prisoners showed he certainly didn't care.

"Joaros Holben," the woman who sat in the corner of the cell her leg jittering and her eyes down, answered quickly. "My name is Joaros Holben and I own the shop the rebel scum destroyed with their little rally."

The guard still didn't look up, but Luke imagined he was rolling his eyes. "Whatever, tell the interrogators why you're innocent. I only care about your names."

The man didn't seem to be speaking again, so Luke went next. "Luke Skywalker, sir."

The child's voice got the guard to look up, shocked. He stared at Luke wondering how the boy had come to be with such a group. Luke was wondering the same thing. He was just supposed to be buying supplies for the farm. How had he ended up off-world in an Imperial Detention Center along with rebels? He was trying to keep from crying, but he was so scared and frustrated it was hard. The sight of such a boy aroused sympathy in the guard's heart, but it was something he'd seen before. "How old are you, Luke?"

"I'm ten," Luke answered, voice quivering. "I'll…I'll be eleven two days after next Empire Day."

The guard found that amusing. Here was a little boy born almost the exact day the empire was founded grouped up with a bunch of rebels. Now that was irony.

"I'll see if I can contact your parents, Luke, tell them not to worry because we'll clear up this situation quickly and you can go home," the guard promised, realizing that despite looking younger this boy was the same age as his son.

Luke looked down; afraid his answer would upset the guard. "My parents are dead, sir, but you could contact my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen Lars. We live on a moisture farm near Anchorhead."

The guard nodded, making a note. "What about you?" he asked the man who'd defended Luke. "You got a name?" The rebel didn't reply, and so the guard shrugged. What did he care? He would have his hands full trying to make sure no talk of misconduct with the kid got out; he didn't care about rebels who'd be executed for sure.

The guard did want to keep Luke's presence from stirring up trouble though, so he finished his rounds quickly so he could get a message to these Lars. It took some considerable work, but he managed to get the message out. At least no one would be able to say they hadn't treated the kid fairly.

Owen Lars reread the message three times before really believing it. How could Luke have been arrested at an Anchorhead rebel rally? Sure, some of the things Luke said would get him in trouble, but he was just a kid. He wasn't a rebel, and even if he was, he was just a kid. Could they really just arrest a kid like that and ship him off to some classified off-world detention center?

Beru was inconsolable, terrified for Luke, but Owen was just terrified. If Luke was in an Imperial detention center then that meant he was getting logged into Imperial records. Tatooine was enough of a Rim planet that Luke's name didn't cause waves, but Owen knew someone in the Imperial Prison system would remember the "Hero with no fear". Skywalker was not a common name, and someone was going to remember Anakin. And then they'd know Luke's father was a Jedi, or worse. What if Vader was keeping tabs on his old name? All the work they'd gone through to keep Luke away from his father would be destroyed in an instant if Vader heard a rumor about a rebel bearing the name Skywalker.

Luke had been away for only a few hours, but it was possible his death warrant had already been signed.

Owen Lars had always been a man of action, and so he packed up their speeder and set out into the wastelands. If there was a chance they could get Luke back before Vader found him Owen would take it. He wasn't a warm man, but he cared about Luke. He also knew enough to know he wasn't going to be able to rescue Luke himself, but that there was maybe, just maybe, someone with the power to.

Ben, Obi-Wan, Kenobi sat outside his cave meditating. When Owen's speeder zoomed in, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, already knowing what the man had to say. "You should have listened to me. Where is Luke now?"

"I don't know," Owen replied, disconcerted by the knowledge the Force gave the former Jedi. "All I know is he's been taken to an Imperial detention center off world. They claim he just needs to be verified and then he will be returned but…"

Owen did not need to finish the sentence for Obi-Wan to understand. The more time Luke spent with the Empire the higher the chance that Anakin, no, Darth Vader, would find out. Obi-Wan needed to go save the boy and quickly. "I will return him safely to you," the Jedi promised. "Or I shall die trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who are reading. I appreciate you enjoying what I do when bored in class. If you would leave a review though, I'd really appreciate it. I'm quite bored not talking to anyone.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." Luke was sitting on one of the cots, his legs swinging, when his rebel cellmate spoke up. "You shouldn't be in this mess kid."

Joaros scoffed. "I shouldn't be in this either!" She shot a burning glare at the rebel. "You destroyed my property and…"

"Oh shut up," the rebel interrupted, turning away from the woman as he came to sit beside Luke.

Luke studied the rebel. He was probably only nineteen or twenty, but already had a deep scar above his eye. His face was covered in probably a week's worth of scruffy hair, and it made his sharp features look dangerous. If Luke saw him on the street, the boy would have run. But he was looking at Luke softly so Luke wasn't scared.

"You wouldn't happen to be a pilot for the rebellion, right?

The rebel shook his head. "Sorry kid. Even if I was one I couldn't tell you not in here. Why, do you want to be a rebel pilot?

Luke looked around his cell at all the cameras, and shook his head quickly. "Not a rebel, but I'd love to be pilot. My father was you know. He used to fly spice freighters across the galaxy."

The rebel laughed at the way Luke's eyes grew large at the mention of his father. ""Well that sounds exciting. I'm sure you can be a pilot too."

"If Uncle Owen ever lets me out of sight after this," Luke grumbled, imagining the furious words he would surly hear upon return home. Luke knew that crowds and rallies like that were illegal. He should have stayed far away.

"Luke Skywalker," a guard called, and Luke went over. Two stormtroopers flanked him as they walked from the cell, which Luke found ridiculous. It wasn't as if he could even overpower one, never mind two.

The room was cold, and the chair Luke was strapped into was too large and very uncomfortable. He couldn't even sit back because his arms weren't long enough, so the boy's back arched in an awkward way. He figured it was probably only a small discomfort though, compared to other things. Luke was too young to understand torture, but not too young to know about it. He wasn't sure how the odd devices in the corner of the room worked, but he imagined their purposes. Images of screaming pain and drilled heads filled Luke's mind, causing him to shiver.

"Don't worry," the interrogator, a bald man with an odd smirk, promised. "So long as you answer honestly and your story checks out we'll have you back with your aunt and uncle soon. They've already been contacted, so don't worry about them not knowing you're safe."

Luke sighed in relief. He'd practically felt Aunt Beru's worry. She'd be worried that he was in Imperial custody, but less so than if she thought Luke was missing. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now Luke, what is your name?"

That was an odd question considering how he worded it. Still, the boy answered without hesitation. "Luke Skywalker, sir."

The interrogator nodded, and Luke realized it was just part of the process. He breathed a sigh of relief. They knew he was innocent, they just had to do this. So long as Luke answered the best he could, he'd be home for dinner.

"When were you born Luke?"

"Two days after the founding of the empire."

The interrogator nodded, and Luke realized he was looking at a datapad. It probably had all of Luke's school records. They knew the truth, and they just wanted to make sure Luke was telling it.

"You live with your Aunt and Uncle?" Luke nodded. "What happened to your parents? What were their names? It's not in your file." Luke didn't answer immediately, which worried the interrogator. Surely the boy could have nothing to hide. "Luke?"

Luke looked ready to pass out. He felt years younger than he was under the interrogator's eyes. "I don't know, sir. My uncle won't talk about it. Aunt Beru says it makes him sad, but he always just seems angry to me. I…I think my mom died giving birth but I don't know her name. My father piloted a spice freighter, I know that. And his name was Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to the interrogator, but he couldn't place it. There were probably half-dozens of Anakin Skywalkers though, so the interrogator didn't think much about it. "Alright then, I'm sorry for your loss by the way. It must be hard." Luke nodded; it was hard. He knew his aunt and uncle loved him, but Luke knew they didn't the way a parent would. Luke saw how Biggs and his dad were, and it was nothing like him and Owen. They just didn't understand his itch to get off Tatooine and explore the stars, not the way Luke's father surely would have, as a man of the stars.

"Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened today. How did you come to be found among the rebels?"

Luke wasn't even sure. He thought back. He'd been talking to Biggs and then he'd been with the rebels. The in between was sort of a blur, but Luke knew that wasn't a good enough answer. "I was shopping, picking up things we needed on the farm. Some new vaporizers to replace those even I couldn't fix… I was heading back home when I saw the crowd. I didn't know what was going on, you don't get things like that in Anchorhead often, so I went to see. I figured it was probably some fight over a gambling debt, but it wasn't. It was rebels and I tried to get away as quickly as possible but the stormtroopers were already there and yeah…"

The interrogator jotted down some notes ideally, barely looking up as the boy spoke. It was a clear case of wrong place, wrong time. The rebellion did many unspeakable things, but they never allowed kids to be in their ranks. The thought of Luke actually being a rebel didn't even cross the man's mind. "And tell me Luke, what are your thoughts on the rebellion?"

Luke thought about what he'd been told in school. They were men who flew about destroying ships and doing everything they could to tear down the Empire. Luke knew the Empire wasn't good, and that perhaps that made the rebellion good, but he didn't know enough to really be sure. So he just went with the answer he knew was expected of him. "They want to destroy our whole way of life. I was never alive for the Republic, but I know it never got anything done. My father and grandmother were slaves you know, because the republic could never enforce its antislavery laws. The Empire really has. I don't think there are any slaves anymore."

"That is very good Luke, you're a smart boy to realize that," the interrogator praised getting up to release the cuffs on the chair. "You'd make a good stormtrooper someday. You should think about enlisting."

Luke was horrified by the thought. "I'm not gonna be a stormtrooper! I'm going to be a pilot!"

"Well, the empire needs those too," the interrogator smiled. "Well you're to be released now. I hope I never have to see you again Luke, unless you have a tie-fighter with you."

Luke returned the man's smile, and jumped from his seat as a man opened the door. "Sir, we've just received news that Lord Vader is ordering all prisoners from Tatooine to be transferred to a long-term holding facility. He wants to interrogate them himself, but is on a different mission for an indefinite amount of time."

"But," the interrogator looked back at Luke. "Surely he wouldn't want us to hold a child. It will cause an uproar if anyone finds out! And he can't be held with the other prisoners anyway, he'd too young."

The messenger shrugged. "Transfer him to a juvenile detention center, but the order from Lord Vader was very clear. None of them are to return to Tatooine until he's spoken to them himself."


	4. Chapter 4

I cannot tell you how much I appreciate every single one of the three hundred people reading this fic. Come, drop a PM or review, let's chat, about this, or Jyn Erso, or Rey or anything... I'm bored okay? Eternally bored. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Luke began to cry at the news, and didn't stop until he was on the transport to the Vorus Male Juvenile Detention Center. All the prisoners were going to be interrogated on Coruscant, when Lord Vader got to them, and Vorus was the only Juvenile center there.

Luke slept on the ride, his nightmares unstoppable, and awoke to a wondrous sight. He'd heard about Coruscant, but Luke could never have imagined it. The place seemed to have no ground; perhaps the buildings met at the core. People wore strange things. Speeders flew around. It was, in short, everything Luke could have dreamed up.

And yet he was miserable. He'd been so close to going home, going back to his life and then hope was snatched away. Now he was being sent to some prison for kid murderers and thieves and would remain there until Darth Vader interrogated him. Which basically meant Luke would be there forever, because he doubted the scariest figure in the galaxy was ever going to take the time to speak with him.

Luke was sitting in the warden's office, waiting for people to stop talking about him, and start talking to him. He hadn't done anything wrong and they knew that! How could they go back to treating him like a criminal? It wasn't fair! The Empire really did seem to be as evil as Luke had heard. How could they treat him so terribly? He was just a kid!

The warden finally came in, and looked at Luke with disgust. "Your file says you were originally cleared for release until that was rescinded and you were sent here for an indefinite period. That means until that period is up and you have been formally released, you are guilty of being allied with the rebellion." Luke gulped, wishing he was a rebel. At least then he'd know how to fight. "You will awake at six-hundred standard time, shower, dress, and eat breakfast. You will report to your classes at seven-hundred. The school day goes until fifteen hundred, and after that you will return to your dorm for silent study time until eighteen hundred. No talking is permitted during this time. From eighteen hundred to nineteen hundred is dinner and recreational time. During this time you must either be in the gymnasium, cafeteria, or your dorm. After nineteen hundred you are to prepare for bed. Lights out is twenty standard time, and any student found outside their dorms or speaking after that time will be severely punished. Any questions?" Luke shook his head. "There are cameras everywhere. You are a criminal so long as you are here, and therefore you have none of the rights you are accustomed to. I will bring you to your dorm where you will change into your uniform and report to your classroom for afternoon classes."

Luke didn't say anything, but followed the warden down the suffocating corridors. His dorm was really just a large room, a half half-dozen beds on either side, and a single, lockable, trunk at the bottom. "This is the code for your trunk where all belongings shall be kept." Considering Luke had no belongings besides what they were giving him, he didn't care too much. "Change quickly."

Luke did. He hated the orange shirt and black pants, but found them ironic. He kind of looked like the rebel they thought he was. Fury burned in his chest at the unfairness of the situation, but he quenched it. Life wasn't fair after all. At least he wasn't a slave like his father once was, though this was probably as close to slavery as the Empire got.

The warden led Luke to a room where almost a half-dozen boys, seemingly those who the beds belonged to, sat at desks. In the front of the room was a kindly looking woman, with soft brown eyes, and tight, chocolate, curls for hair. "Ms. Sufftul, this is Luke Skywalker, he shall be here indefinitely," the warden introduced before leaving.

Once the warden was gone, the whole room relaxed. "You don't have to be scared Luke," Ms. Sufftul promised. "Come, sit down. Not everyone here is as strict as the Warden, I promise. Where are you from?"

"Tat…Tatooine," Luke answered, aware of the eyes on him. Were these kids all like him, guilty of nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or were they really criminals? They all looked around his age, but that didn't mean anything. You could kill someone within the first ten years of your life.

Ms. Sufftul smiled, but seemed surprised that a boy from Tatooine had ended up on Corusant. She could only imagine what Luke had done to end up in such a situation. "Well, it looks like we're going to have a little side lesson today. Who, besides Luke, knows where Tatooine is?" No one answered, as she expected would be the case. She pulled up a map of the galaxy, and zoomed in on the outer rim. "Tatooine is a desert planet in the outer rim. It's light years away and very different from here. Tell me Luke, what does your family do on Tatooine?"

"We um, we moisture farm," Luke replied sheepishly, blushing when he heard a snigger from one of his classmates. They were right to laugh. He probably seemed ridiculous to them considering they'd most likely grown up on Coruscant.

"What's that?" A boy with curly black hair who didn't look as scary as the others asked. "How do you grow moisture?"

Ms. Sufftul turned to Luke, a smile on her face. "Why don't you explain Luke? You probably understand it better than I do."

Luke blushed again, but was ready to defend his work. They would probably never understand, but he could make them try. "Well Tatooine is a desert planet which means there's no water on the planet's surface. We use vaporators which are little machines that harvest the water in the air and the ground so we, and everyone we sell to, have something to drink."

"How can you just not have enough to drink?" One of them asked, eyes wide with horror. "Have you ever been dehydrated?"

Luke was always dehydrated; everyone on Tatooine was. "When I was eight the Hutts were collecting a tax on all water and I almost died from dehydration. Moisture farming is really important work on Tatooine because of the danger of dehydration."

The students asked Luke more questions, and he quickly came to realize that none of his classmates were scary at all. Whatever they had done to end up in prison, they weren't bad people. Knowing that made Luke feel a lot better about himself, and he felt that maybe, just maybe, he could handle his new life.

One of the kids in Luke's class, Brandon Geadmyer, seemed to analyze Luke for the rest of the school day. In the end, Brandon must have decided Luke was alright because he offered to show Luke how to get to the mess hall

"It's the only time we're in with the older kids," Brandon told Luke leading him into the large room.

There were only six kids in their sixth year class, but it looked like once you reached thirteen crime rates rocketed. There were probably a hundred boys, and the older ones looked a lot more like how Luke pictured criminals. Some had a dozen piercings in one ear, or a tattoo running down their arms. Luke just tried to keep from looking them in the eye as he passed.

Brandon showed Luke where the trays were and they both sat down with a healthy portion of slop. Once he sat down among his class mates and tasted it Luke decided it wasn't so bad after all, and there was plenty of it, which you would never have found back home.

The boys at their table mostly ignored Luke, but he clearly had a friend in Brandon. The dark-haired boy motioned casually to each table, and explained who sat there.

"We're the youngest here," Brandon began explaining. "Anyone younger than ten and they contact family services blaming the parents instead of the kid." He pointed next to the table where the meanest looking kids were. "That's the Taeren gang, you don't mess with them. Yeaven killed six people before they caught him, and Benga set fire to his house, while his sister was still inside!"

Luke shuttered at the thought of being grouped together with such people. "What about him?" While everyone else sat in clumps, one boy, with darker features, sat alone in the corner. He didn't seem particularly mean, or cruel, but everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Luke couldn't fathom why.

"Oh, that's Kes Dameron." Brandon didn't seem to like him much. No one must have liked him much if he was alone. "He was captured defecting from the Academy to the rebellion. You know they say the rebellion eats Imperial children. I bet he would eat you no problem."

That was the most ridiculous thing Luke had ever heard in his life. "Rebels aren't like that."

"Yes they are," Brandon insisted. "They destroy our fighters and kill loyal citizens. They blew up the base my father was on!"

It suddenly clicked in Luke's mind that the horrible things he'd been told the Empire did were the same things a kid on Coruscant heard about the rebellion doing.

"What did you do anyway? It must have been big." Brandon looked excited to learn of his new friend's crime.

Luke didn't know what to say. The rebellion killed Brandon's parents. Even if Luke was innocent he'd be hated for the association. "I… I stole a speeder,"

Brandon grinned. "And they sent you all the way here for that?"

Brandon was right they never would have unless…. "It, um it belonged to an Imperial officer and I accidentally crashed into a base of stormtroopers."

Now that impressed Brandon. "I'm a thief too, but I just take little stuff. Don't leave anything lying around. I can't help but grab it."

Luke now understood the necessity of keeping their trunks locked. Still, a little bit of kleptomania wouldn't make Brandon a bad friend, and Luke would need a friend for his indefinite stay.

* * *

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm messing with Kes's backstory but I needed a rebel and I like so...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke's first week was hard, but he managed to figure it out. Vorus was not a terrible place to live actually. One of Luke's classmates, Drapes Novagold, had come from Imperial Family Services, and Drapes said they ate better at Vorus than the orphanages. And Ms. Sufftal was super nice. Perhaps they were criminals in the minds of the warden and the stormtrooper guards, but to her they were just children who needed help. Luke quickly grew to love her for that.

The best bit was that on Saturday Luke was told that he'd get a HoloCall with his Aunt and Uncle. He didn't know how considering they didn't have anything back on the farm to send or receive Holos, but Luke didn't care. He was going to talk to his aunt and uncle!

The conference room was small, with a circular projector in the middle, and nothing else but the customary cameras. Luke had grown to pity their stormtrooper guards after discovering that being at Vorus was a punishment for poor performance. Luke really pitied the stormtrooper when the trooper began to read off the rules for the call.

"You are allowed to make one call to your legal guardians alone. The call cannot last more than ten standard minutes. If the call breaks up you are not allowed to call back. If they do not answer the call you will not be allowed to try again. You are considered a class 1 prisoner which means you are not allowed to reveal your location. Any hint towards your location will end in immediate and permanent termination of communication rights as well as severe punishment and transfer to a new facility. Your conversation is to be recorded and can be used against you in any or all assessment of crimes. Do you understand?"

In the past week Luke had learned that troopers always needed audio confirmation, not just a nod, so he spoke. "Yes, now can I please call?"

The trooper nodded, and plugged in the info. For a minute Luke thought it wouldn't work, but then his aunt and uncle appeared. Beru let out a cry of joy at seeing him. "Oh thank the Force you're all right. Luke, Luke where are you?"

"I can't tell you," Luke told her quickly, not wanting the stormtrooper to get switch-happy and cut off the conversation. "But I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're alright," Uncle Owen promised Luke, holding his wife tight. "Luke, we cannot explain why now, it would be too dangerous, but you need to know this- you are in danger." Luke shook his head, stepping away from them. Why were they wasting precious time to tell him lies? Why would Luke be in danger?

"They don't treat me bad, I promise," Luke told them, hoping to ease some of the worry apparent on Beru's face. His defense of the Empire, however, just seemed to make the woman more upset.

"Please Luke," she begged, and he could see her tears even through the crackling link. "You can't trust anyone. You're in danger. We can't tell you why, but you must listen to me." The image cut for a second, and Luke cried out. They were already back though. "Luke! Luke you need to hear me! If you see Ben Kenobi you must trust him no matter what."

What? Why would Luke see Ben Kenobi on Coruscant? "What are you talking about? Uncle Owen hates Ben Kenobi. Why would I trust him?"

"Ben and I have had differences of opinion over how you should be raised, but he was always protected you," Owen told his nephew with a fervor Luke had never before heard. "He was the one who brought you to us when your mother died. He has always protected you and continues to now. So if he finds you, you need to trust him."

Luke had so many questions. Why had Ben Kenobi been there when his mother died? How had the lunatic protected Luke? Why did they think Ben would even be able to find Luke? There were dozens of detention centers over the galaxy; they'd never think to look on Coruscant.

"I don't understand!" Luke cried, and he realized there were tears in his eyes. He felt so alone and confused. Why couldn't they just explain? "Who wants to hurt me? How can Ben protect me?"

The boy got no answers though, because the connection fizzled out. Luke cried, and ran to the board to try and get it back, but he could not. The stormtrooper pulled Luke away and carried the boy kicking and screaming back to their dorm.

Luke had no privacy at Vorus, and he hated it. All of his classmates saw as the stormtrooper tossed Luke into their shared dorm. All of them noticed the tears on his face. When Luke buried his face in his pillow, they all saw, and only Brandon dared go over to check on him.

"The first call is always the hardest," Brandon assured Luke, gently placing a hand on the crying boy's back. "After that though everything gets better and you miss them less. Some of us don't even want to go home. You'll get there too."

Luke doubted it. He didn't miss Tatooine, or even his family. He missed life making sense. "My aunt and uncle told me that someone is going to kill me and that our crazy neighbor is coming to save me," Luke confided in his friend, wiping his eyes. He was getting too old to cry surely, so why couldn't he stop? "Why would they say such a thing?"

Brandon shrugged, and handed Luke a handkerchief which had probably been stolen from some officer. "I don't know Luke, but I'm sure it's not true. No one can hurt you here anyway. The Empire protects us form everyone who wants to hurt us. And if your crazy neighbor does come to break you out even better, right?"

Luke nodded in agreement, but didn't feel it. Something told him Ben was not going to show up anytime soon. Luke was just going to have to live despite his confusion, and find a way to survive until Darth Vader showed up and freed him.

The boy smiled a bit at the thought of that-Darth Vader, liberator. It was true though. Only Darth Vader, not Ben Kenobi, was going to get Luke home. The boy couldn't wait to meet the Sith Lord and return back to the farm where everything made sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I know it isn't Saturday, but good news. I watched all of Star Wars Rebels over the past two days and therefore had no motivation to write my Marvel fic and all the motivation to write this. And I finished this, and so now I'll be updating every day unless something happens and I don't have internet. So yay! I hope the more frequent updates will make up for the chapters being on the shorter side. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Darth Vader didn't show up, and for that matter, neither did Ben Kenobi. Months passed and there was no sign of either man. Luke was beginning to think he really would be in Vorus for the rest of his life, but perhaps that wasn't the worst option. After all, Luke's infrequent communication with his Aunt and Uncle only revealed that they'd lost their marbles. (The story had begun to change you see. At first Ben was just going to save Luke. Within a month however he was going to save Luke and kill the Emperor because, wait for it, Ben was actually a Jedi Master.)

No, Vorus was alright. Luke learned more in two months then in all his years on Tatooine. He learned about numbers, and words. He read books and studied history. Ms. Sufftal kept telling Luke he was brilliant enough to be both a Senator and an Engineer. The boy didn't really believe it, but the words made him feel better. Everything Ms. Sufftal did made Luke feel better.

And Brandon was a great friend. Sure, at least once a week Luke had to pick open Brandon's trunk to steal-back various things, but the thief was a nice one. He and Luke would never have been friends if they weren't incarcerated. Brandon hated flying and thought the only interesting thing was Imperial Military tactics and Luke thought the Rebels were the smarter fighters. Brandon loved to watch HoloNet all day, and Luke couldn't care less unless Galactic Bandits was on. Still, the two boys were the best of friends because of their circumstances. They talked about everything and nothing at all. Luke's life was, in many ways, better than it had ever been on Tatooine.

But the boy still had a nagging sense of wrong. He always felt uneasy, as if things would fall apart at any moment. So when the Warden called them all together for 'a special announcement' Luke felt sick to his stomach. The news was not going to be good.

"As you all know tomorrow is Empire Day," the Warden announced, and Luke was shocked. He hadn't known that. Was his birthday really only three days away? Was he actually going to be eleven so soon? "You all are going to attend the festivities to show your pride for the Empire. And one of you will be chosen by the Emperor for a pardon." Everyone perked up at that. Even those like Luke who didn't really want to leave couldn't help but wonder what their life would be like if they were pardoned.

"It's not a real pardon of course," the Warden continued and everyone sighed. Of course. "It would be irresponsible to let you out without having you pay for your crimes first, but it will be a nice symbol of the mercy of the Empire

Kes Dameron usually kept to himself, but Luke was standing close enough to hear the Rebel's words. "Yeah, it does show the Empire's mercy, its lack of. There's no mercy when it's fake, and there's no mercy here."

"The Empire does good stuff too," Luke hissed. He hated Kes as much as the rest of them simply because Rebels were the reason Luke's life fell apart in the first place. It also helped that he was ten and ten-year-olds tend to believe whatever their friends do. "Ms. Sufftal showed us a Holo about all the medical advances the Empire has made in its first decade. They can make arms now that look exactly like real ones."

Kes didn't seem annoyed by Luke's biting remark. Actually the Rebel smiled softly, and even had the nerve to ruffle Luke's hair. "You believe those lies kid. Maybe then one of us will be able to sleep at night." Luke wanted to continue the argument, but he noticed the Warden's eyes. Luke did not want to cross the warden, and so he turned back to the conversation.

"New uniforms and Empire Pride badges have been supplied in your dorms. All of you will be on your best behavior tomorrow, or you will be in solitary for a month, understood?"

They only had a dozen solitary cells, so Luke wondered what would happen if thirteen people weren't on their best behavior. He kept that little thought to himself, however. He'd seen videos of Coruscant's Empire Day festivities and they were incredible. Luke wasn't going to miss out on them for saying something sarcastic.

"Can you imagine being singled out by the Emperor to receive a pardon!" Brandon dreamed that night, long after they were supposed to be silent. "What if I was picked? Would I get to meet him then?"

Even if Luke was sure that the Emperor was a good guy (which he did not), he would have found Brandon's obsession with their leader creepy. Perhaps the Empire wasn't all evil, but Luke wasn't so sure the same could be said about its ruler. Luke just shook his head and said, "I imagine you would get to meet him, but don't get your hopes up. It will probably be one of the older kids who've been here for years, the 'reformed citizens.'"

Brandon sighed in agreement, and fell asleep easily. Luke was left thinking though. What would it be like to meet the Emperor? He always looked so odd in Holos, never coming out from underneath his hood. Was he even human? Luke knew there were laws in place to put humans above other races, so surely the Emperor had to be human himself. Could someone who was evil look human?

And was the Emperor evil? Vorus taught the answer to be no. Emperor Palpatine saved the galaxy from rebelling Jedi and the corrupt Senate. But on Tatooine, in the streets of Anchorhead, Luke had heard another story. The story of a man who stole his power by slaughtering innocents. Luke heard tales of Darth Vader killing whole villages and then laughing alongside the Emperor. Luke had no idea which version of events was true, or if either was.

It didn't matter though, he realized. It wasn't like Luke of all people would be the one chosen.

They were awoken especially early the next morning, and had a uniform check before breakfast. Luke made sure his outfit, a gray suit instead of their normal orange, looked half decent, but Brandon's looked spectacular. Luke hoped Brandon was picked his friend looked so nice.

"You're not wearing any Imperial pins," Brandon realized looking over Luke. Luke hadn't remembered them, but Brandon, instead of taking for once, handed Luke one of his dozens. The pin showed a red lightsaber and contained the words. **Emperor Palpatine: the Force's Chosen One.**

"I thought Darth Vader was the Sith," Luke asked surprised. Did Palpatine have Force powers as well?

Brandon, for once, was stuck. "You know, I don't know. I think I may have read somewhere that the Emperor is Darth Vader's master, but I don't know. Even if he doesn't use the Force I'm sure it would choose him though. He's done such a great job."

Perhaps on Coruscant. They traveled across the city and saw peace and prosperity, all benefit of the Empire. But Tatooine was not so prosperous, not that it had been under the Republic either. Luke wasn't sure there was any system of government that helped all people everywhere. If the Force did exist even it probably couldn't control the whole galaxy.

The students were herded into a gated area of the city center, their Stormtrooper guards more attentive than usual. No one was going to bother trying to escape though. There was nowhere for them to go, not with the masses of people gathered to see the Emperor.

When the man himself appeared, Luke found himself with an odd feeling. It was that sickness again, the one that Luke felt whenever thinking of their supreme leader. Everything about Palpatine just screamed evil to Luke, but the boy had no idea why.

Emperor Palpatine loved Empire Day. He loved reminding everyone in the galaxy of his greatness, his power. Parts of the day, however, he hated. There were so many things that had to be done to please the masses, not Palpatine himself. One of those was the yearly 'pardoning' of a Juvenile Prisoner. It was an act that had to be done, however, to show his commitment to mercy and the rising generation.

Usually he just pointed to a random boy and was done with it, but as Palpatine looked over his choices he felt a pulsing in the Force he could hardly believe. One of the prisoners was Force-Sensitive, highly so. It didn't take Palpatine long to spot the boy either, but he was shocked upon doing so.

"That one," Palpatine pointed out the boy to his assistant, considering the possibility, but unsure how it could be. "What is his crime?"

The assistant quickly looked it up, and paled. "I don't think he is a good choice, your majesty." Palpatine must have looked ready to kill the assistant for his words, because the assistant spoke faster. "You see he's not actually been convicted of a crime. He was picked up with the other rebels on Tatooine and is being held because Lord Vader said he wanted to interrogate them all himself after he returned from the Eastern Reaches."

Palpatine looked the boy over again. He certainly didn't look like a Rebel, but he did look fresh off Tatooine. Actually, he looked just like another young boy fresh off Tatooine that Palpatine remembered… But surely that could not be possible. Palpatine went to Senator Amidala's funeral. He saw the unmistakable bump that proved her child died with her. It could not have been a trick. "His name?"

"Luke Skywalker, your majesty."

Fury at being tricked coursed through Palpatine, and he easily shot Force lightning out, killing his assistant. Luckily they were too shrouded to be seen, and a new assistant was by Palpatine's side by the time they stood within the sight of the crowds.

"Citizens of this great Empire," he called out, the gears in his mind forming a devious plan that could guarantee Palpatine would rule forever. "It is my great joy to celebrate the eleventh year of my reign. Each year, I enjoy the pleasure of pardoning one of our misguided youth. As I gave our galaxy a second chance after the Republic failed, so do I give these youth a second chance after they have failed. It is a testament to the mercy of the Empire to do so." The crowd erupted into cheers, and Palpatine waited for them to settle down before continuing. "No doubt the greatest threat to our way of life is the foolish Rebellion which even now our brave military fights to quell. These rebels throw away their lives against our mightier power, but they destroy the lives of innocents in doing so, sometimes by killing, but more often by corrupting the minds of youth. Today I will say 'no more' to the Rebellion by pardoning one such youth. But this year I will go beyond that, and personally see that this young man gets a new path by inviting him to sit by my side and see the glory of the Empire this day. With the power invested in me as Emperor, I pardon Luke Skywalker of his crimes against the citizens of the Empire and request that he celebrate today's festivities with me."


	7. Chapter 7(The Adventures of 'Poor Luke')

I know, poor Luke, I'm evil... but it's just so much FUN. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Luke didn't move. A thousand thoughts fluttered through his head at once. How had he been chosen? What did everything at Vorus think of him now that they knew? Why did the Emperor want to spend a day with him? What was going on?  
"You need to go up there," the Warden hissed pushing Luke forward and out of his thoughts. Luke looked, panicked, back at Brandon, but his friend had turned away. They all thought Luke was a rebel; they weren't his friend anymore.

"Don't keep the Emperor waiting," Brandon hissed, still not looking up to meet Luke's helpless face. "Traitor."

The word didn't bring about anger within Luke, but sadness. Still, he was practically being pulled up on stage by stormtroopers and so Luke brushed away his tears and walked. The crowds roared at the sight of him. The Emperor was so good, so kind to give such a young boy another chance. How dare the rebels think they can corrupt our youth? Poor child!

Luke heard their screams, but they seemed muffled to the boy. He focused on taking each step up towards where the Emperor stood with an outstretched arm and sickening grin. Luke knew if he lost focus for only a second he would fall on his face and the whole Empire would see. _I wonder if everyone on Tatooine is watching this. I bet they're not cheering in joy. They all probably hate me too, just like Brandon._

He reached the platform on which the Emperor stood, and quickly remembered he needed to bow. Terrified and unsure, Luke craned himself in an awkward way, and the Emperor let out a sickening laugh. Everything about the Emperor was sickening to Luke who felt more nauseous than ever in the leader's presence.

The ceremony continued on, but Luke wasn't paying attention. He was focused on the swirling darkness that was the Emperor. And the Emperor was focused on him. For a split second Luke thought he was going to die of fear, but then the Emperor smiled, which, well not relieving, assured Luke he wasn't there to die. "Sit with me, my boy," the Emperor urged, and Luke remembered that Palpatine had once been a senator. He certainly seemed like how Luke imagined a politician. "I mean you no harm."

Something told Luke that wasn't true, but he sat down at the right of the Emperor anyway. The chair was far too large for him, designed for someone toweringly tall. Luke tried to remember who usually sat at the right hand of the Emperor, but could not remember. Fear fried his memory.

"Do you like flying, boy?" The Emperor asked Luke a sinister grin on his face. There was little doubt in the Sith's mind that the boy would like flying. He was far too much like the other little boy from Tatooine not to. "After the Grand Moff's speech there will be a Tie Fighter show."

Luke sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Really? He'd always wanted to see Tie Fighters in action. Rebel X-Wings were cooler of course because they had shielding, but Tie Fighters were awesome. Luke looked up to the sky expectantly, but did not say anything in reply. The Emperor was beginning to wonder if the kid was dumb.

"Did you ever fly those Rebel X-Wings?"

Luke looked from the sky and towards the Emperor. How? "Did you just read my mind?"

The Emperor's grin, which already covered his wrinkled face, grew. "So you can speak. I was beginning to think I'd invited you to be my companion for nothing."

"I'm sorry your majesty," Luke sputtered hoping he hadn't upset the Emperor. The boy most certainly did not want to make the Emperor of the Galaxy angry. He seemed so evil. Surely he'd have no qualms killing a youngling like Luke. "I am just surprised. They didn't say anything 'bout us spending the day with you."

Oh Luke did look surprised. Surprised, and terrified, which was exactly how he should have looked while sitting next to the Sith Lord Emperor. Luke's eyes never met Palpatine's, but the Emperor didn't care. He found great pleasure in the waves of fear rolling off the boy. The Sith hadn't seen so much fear ripe for pruning since Anakin Skywalker confessed to the Chancellor visions of his wife's death. It was thrilling.

"I'm sure your parents are very glad to see you up here, the hope of the galaxy against the rebellion. Tell me, what do they do on Tatooine?"

Luke shivered a bit at the thought of confessing his past to the Emperor. Still, he didn't have any option but to. "My parents are dead, or I think they are…" Beru and Owen never actually said whether or not Luke's father was dead. "My Aunt and Uncle must be really surprised though."

Palpatine's suspicion was almost confirmed by the boy's words, but he casually continued the line of questioning. "How very sad. Tell me, what were your parents' names?"

Luke's blue eyes grew large in surprise. Why did the Emperor want to know? Surely he didn't actually care about little old Luke when there was a galaxy to run. Yet he was asking, and looking at Luke expectantly. Somehow that didn't make Luke feel more comfortable, though. Actually the more interest the Emperor showed in Luke the more the boy felt like running away. There was great darkness in the Emperor; Luke could sense it.

"I… I don't know my mother's name. I don't think my Aunt and Uncle ever met her. I know my father's name is Anakin though, Anakin Skywalker. He was a great pilot and flew all across the galaxy with his spice freighter and…" The boy trailed off, realizing that as he got more excited the Emperor grew less interested. "I'm sorry your majesty."

Palpatine smiled again as fresh waves of fear rolled off the boy. Was it normal for boys to be so scared in the face of authority? Perhaps the Dark Side should recruit all little boys then. Their fear was so easy to manipulate. "Lies," the Emperor told Luke, quickly feeling the boy's shock. "I knew your father, and he was no Spice Navigator."

"You knew my father!" Luke leaned over the arm of the chair towards the Emperor, forgetting his fear and overwhelmed by curiosity. "How? Why would my Aunt and Uncle say he was a pilot if he wasn't? Are you sure it's the same man? There could be more than one Anakin Skywalker in the galaxy."

There were no Anakin Skywalkers in the galaxy; Palpatine had seen to that years ago. "You look exactly like your father did when we first met. He was just a boy as well when the Jedi stole him from his mother on Tatooine and brought him to Coruscant to be trained. I met him then."

Luke's heart beat against his chest. What did the Emperor just say? "The Jedi?"

"They used to steal children from their parents if they sensed the child was strong in the Force. They would have stolen you out of your cradle if Darth Vader hadn't destroyed them."

Luke's head spun. His father had been raised by Jedi? Did that mean his father was a Jedi? But the Empire taught that the Jedi were evil! And they must have been if they were stealing kids. Where did Luke play into this?

"I don't understand," Luke whined, tears pricking at his eyes. Why was the Emperor saying such horrible things? Why did Luke's life seem to be just one shocking revelation after another? "My father was a pilot, not a Jedi."

The boy was so upset, Palpatine couldn't hold back his laughter. Luke was sensitive! Just as Senator Amidala had been. How lovely. "Your father was one of the greatest Jedi knights to ever live. During the Clone Wars they called him the Hero with No Fear! He killed Count Dooku and saved my life. And then he and the other Jedi tried to take over the galaxy. He choked your mother to death when she tried to stop him. We all assumed you died with her. Anakin Skywalker was a weak and scared fool of a Jedi, and Darth Vader did him a favor by killing him."

"SHUT UP!" Luke howled, jumping from his seat. The Emperor roared with laughter at the darkness swirling within the boy, oh how easy it was to turn a child! Luke was filled with fury and the Dark Side. So much so that when two guards attempted to stop him, they found themselves thrown back against the wall.

Palpatine laughed, slouching in his chair. Anakin did much for the Emperor, but his greatest gift would surely be this boy. "Bring Mr. Skywalker back to Vorus Detention Center," the Emperor ordered, waving his hand to knock the child out. As amusing as it would have been to watch the boy accidentally slaughter a stormtrooper, the last thing Palpatine wanted was for his apprentice to hear of the incident. No, Lord Vader could not know that Luke and Palpatine had met. The plan would go so much better that way.


	8. Chapter 8

I've gotten a lot of complaints about chapter length, so I've combined chapters so they're all double the length. And I know you're all desperate for Luke to meet his father, but bear with me. That happens tomorrow. Just wait one day more.

* * *

Chapter 8

Luke didn't remember coming back to Vorus. Last thing he remembered before waking up in solitary was the Emperor laughing at Luke's pain. Luke had no idea if the things he'd been told were true, but he knew the Emperor was evil. His father was right to try and kill him!

But how could his father have been right killing Luke's mother? No, Luke refused to believe it was true. The Emperor had to be lying! Luke's father was a good man and would never hurt his wife. Luke knew it to be true. He couldn't accept the possibility that it wasn't.

And then there was the bit with the guards. How had they gone flying back? Luke wanted to believe it was the Emperor's doing, but the boy knew that wasn't true. He had sent the guards flying in his rage. He had done that. Luke didn't know what it meant, but he knew it couldn't have been good. Was that why he was in solitary? Did he hurt the guards? Did he kill them?

"Come on, it's breakfast," a stormtrooper yelled from outside. Luke dressed quickly before wondering if he wanted to go to breakfast. Even if the others didn't know what the Emperor said they all thought Luke was a Rebel. Everyone would hate him.

 _Good_ Luke told himself. _Because when I get out of here I am going to be a Rebel. I'm going to kill the Emperor for lying, and I'm going to kill Darth Vader for killing my father._

The anger within Luke shocked the boy, and quickly faded. He didn't really want to kill anyone, not even Darth Vader. He didn't like the Empire though. He wished he was really a Rebel.

The stormtrooper opened Luke's door, and he went to the cafeteria. When he walked in everyone looked over, hatred in their eyes. Brandon looked away quickly, and the message was clear. Luke was no longer welcome with them.

"Come sit with me." Luke heard a voice behind him, and turned to see Kes Dameron. The teen had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he looked upon poor ostracized Luke. "I promise I don't eat kids."

"I know that," Luke answered a bit too quickly though, and Kes laughed. Luke considered not sitting with the teen, but he wasn't welcome anywhere else. _If they wanted to think me a rebel then I'll sit with the rebel,_ Luke decided.

Kes let Luke eat in silence for only a moment before speaking. "You could just tell them the truth. I know you're not actually with the Rebellion. I had to lie about my age for them to let me join, and you would have a hard time passing as an adult."

"I was just there," Luke admitted, wishing he'd had the sense to stay away. Then none of the wretched days since could have happened. "They cleared me, but then Darth Vader wanted to interrogate everyone and they brought me here. I don't know why he'd want to talk to a kid, but I'm glad. I'm going to kill him when I see him."

Kes smiled, and fluffed the boy's hair. "You'd make a good Rebel though, if you did want to join. So kid, tell me how you're going to kill a Sith Lord."

"I don't know," Luke admitted, hating the way Kes said kid. He would be eleven in a day's time. He wasn't that young! "But I'm going to kill him. He killed my father!"

Kes suddenly wasn't smiling, but looked upon Luke anew. The kid deserved better than hatred. He deserved better than the Empire. "I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't know."

Luke hadn't either, not until the Emperor said it. Of all the lies the Emperor told that was the only one Luke believed. Darth Vader killed all the Jedi. If Luke's father was a Jedi then Vader killed him, probably Luke's mother too. "Why does everyone love the Empire so much? All they do is hurt people."

"They don't know any better," Kes reminded, sensing the boy was about to start crying. Obviously something bigger than losing all his friends was bothering Luke. "They've all been raised here on Coruscant and told that the Empire is the best thing. They've never known about democracy or freedom. Don't hate them for it, pity them, and when you get older, fight to change things so they can know the freedom you and I do. It may seem hard to believe Luke, but we're the lucky ones."

That was hard to believe. Luke felt like crap after his conversation with the Emperor. He felt like the least-lucky guy in the whole Universe. Still, he had hope. Maybe Ben Kenobi was really coming for him! Luke was beginning the think that Ben might just be more than some hermit. If he knew Luke's parents then he knew Anakin was a Jedi. Maybe Biggs hadn't been so off when he said that Ben was a Jedi too. Maybe Owen and Beru weren't all that nuts to say so.

"Kes, what do you know about the Jedi?

Kes was surprised by the line of questioning, but answered easily. "I know talking about them is illegal, but it's not like they can do much more than throw us in prison, so I'll tell you what the Rebellion says. They say the Jedi were the protectors of the Galaxy. They used the Force, which flows through all living things, to jump higher, fight harder, and even throw things without touching them. They were the face of goodness in the galaxy, so of course the first thing that dog Vader did was kill them all. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know if there was a Jedi named Ben Kenobi?"

Kes shook his head. "No, but when I was little I had an action figure of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a great Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars. Maybe this Ben Kenobi is related to him, why?"

"Because he's coming to free me," Luke whispered into the teen's ear, a grin growing on his face. Kes smiled too, but for a very different reason.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night kid," he told the obviously delusional boy. There were no Jedi coming to save them. They'd all died before Luke was even born.

The next day was Luke's birthday, and Kes helped him celebrate. They couldn't do much of course, but Luke felt better just knowing he had a friend. Brandon certainly wasn't one anymore. Actually, Brandon and the other boys in Luke's class wouldn't even look at Luke, which was better than the older kids who all looked ready to kill the boy.

But none of them ever got close enough too. Kes suffered the same in the beginning, and advised Luke of the path to take so he was always close to a stormtrooper. "On the battlefield they're our enemies, but here they're the closest thing we have to protection."

Luke didn't feel particularly safe under their protection. Yeaven and Benga, two of the Taeren Gang, took personal offense to the Rebellion. They were murderers, but apparently, somehow, Luke was the evil one.

They first cornered him the day after Empire Day, but didn't get close before Ms. Sufftal rounded the corner and saved Luke. At least she didn't seem to care if he was a Rebel. She didn't even say anything about it, just kept an extra close eye on Luke whenever he was in the hallways. More than once she kept the Taerens away.

Luke would be eternally grateful for her. He didn't understand her though. How could such a good person work for the Empire? Didn't she see the horrible things they did? She was so smart she must have known. Luke just couldn't understand, and so, one day, he stayed by after class to ask her.

"Ms. Sufftal," his voice barely came out as a whisper, but she looked up anyway, a smile on her face. "Don't you support the Empire, by working for it?"

She looked warily at the cameras which watched their every mood, but nodded. She'd been wondering when Luke would ask such a question. "I guess so, why?"

"But the Empire does horrible things and you're good, so how can a good person be part of the Empire?" Luke knew he could get in so much trouble for saying such a thing, but as Kes said it wasn't like they could do much else. He was already in prison.

Ms. Sufftal wasn't though, and so she tried to be as sincere as possible while wording things carefully. Perhaps she'd be able to help Luke as well. "I remember the Republic and I was a faithful citizen to it. I am now a faithful citizen to the Empire. Governments can rise and fall and I won't care so long as I can continue to be a teacher. Not everyone needs to be concerned with politics and righting the great wrongs of the world. Some of us just want to survive and do our jobs."

Luke stared at her for a second, but gradually came to understand. There was more than just the Empire and the Rebellion. There were people like Ms. Sufftal, like the Lars, who were just trying to live civilian lives in a warring world. "I understand, thank you."

"You're welcome, Luke," she told him with a smile. He was such a troubled boy. It was nice to see him smile. "I'll walk you back to your dorm, ensure you don't run into any trouble."

She did protect him that day, but a week after Luke's birthday she wasn't around, and neither were the stormtroopers for that matter. Luke had been so careful, but the night before he'd been having nightmares. He kept dreaming of Darth Vader coming to kill him, like he did Luke's father, and so Luke had barely slept. In his exhaustion he'd completely forgotten to check around for stormtroopers, and so he found himself alone with the Taerens.

"Well look what we have here," Yeaven chuckled, sauntering over to Luke. Yeaven was as scary as the Emperor. He plucked his own eyebrows out, and had matching scars on either cheek. His forearms were the size of Luke's head. They said he killed at least one of his victims just by squeezing them between his arms.

"It's the little Rebel," Benga finished, flicking open the lighter that, despite everything, he managed to have. Benga wasn't quite as scary as Yeaven. He was too tall and lanky to be, but the disgusting burns on his arms never healed. Maybe he was constantly re-burning himself for the thrill or it, or maybe they were just too damaged. Whatever the case, though, the pyromaniac always looked like he'd just walked out of a fire.

Luke tried to escape, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was cornered against a wall, school books in his hand, and they were pressing in on either side. Suddenly Luke didn't think Darth Vader was going to kill him. Luke wouldn't live long enough for him to get the chance.

"Do you know what we do with Rebels, Benga," Yeaven asked his knuckles letting out a sickening crack. "Come here little Rebel. You think you can destroy the Empire? You couldn't even hurt a fly."

Luke desperately tried ducking under Benga's legs, but the older boy caught him. The boy screamed desperately for help as Yeaven pressed him against the wall. No one came though. If anyone heard they hated Luke enough to let him die. "Please!" Luke pleaded trying to break Yeaven's grip on his neck. "I can't breathe!"

"Good," Yeaven hissed, closing his hand tighter. Stars danced around Luke's eyes as the air was forced out of him. Desperate for anything, Luke reached for the power he'd used to throw the Imperial Guards off him. Without even thinking about how he did it, Luke used his mind to lift one of his fallen books, and wacked Yeaven over the head with it.

Surprised, the bully let go of Luke, who fled away fast as he could. He didn't like using that power. He didn't understand it. But it had saved his life, and Luke wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He just ran far as possible until he ran right into Kes.

"Luke, Luke what's wrong?" The teen asked, bending down to Luke's height. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably, and hugged Kes tight. "Hey, it's okay, they can't hurt you." Kes didn't even need Luke to say a word to know what had happened. He'd gone through it enough times. "What did I tell you about staying where the troopers could see you, kid?"

Luke broke the hug and wiped his eyes, fear still controlling his body. He'd been so scared. He was so, so scared. "I forgot," Luke sniffled, standing close beside the much taller teen. "Yeaven… he choked me. And I don't know how I did it but a book hit his head and then I got away but…"

Kes figured Luke was slightly delusion from lack of oxygen, so he just nodded. "Come on. I was just coming to find you anyways. We need to talk."

The two headed into one of the smaller refreshers, the dirty one no one ever used. It was the only place besides the cafeteria the two of them could talk, and the dust showed the window ledge Luke always sat on. Kes was too big to sit, but he usually stood besides Luke, looking out over the city-world. There were so many people who just went about their lives ignorant of the truth. They all thought the Empire would protect them and that the Rebels just wanted death. Yet it wasn't two Rebels who thought choking an eleven-year-old boy to death was acceptable.

"Luke, tomorrow is my birthday," Kes finally admitted. The boy had just stopped crying, but he needed to know. Kes felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do. "My eighteenth birthday."

Luke looked up at his only friend shocked and horrified. No! No Kes could not be turning eighteen in only a day's time. He couldn't be leaving. "But… but we're released at eighteen. That's when our records are wiped."

"I know," Kes nodded ruffling Luke's hair in an attempt to cheer up the boy. It did no good though, Luke looked like Kes just killed his family. He looked so sad and pitiful Kes wished he could stop the clock and never age. "I doubt they're actually releasing me. We all know I'm heading right back to the Rebellion. But it's nice to pretend they'll follow their own laws… Tomorrow I will be gone, and you need to be strong, okay? Sooner or later they'll have to release you, and then I want you to come find me and the Rebellion. We could use someone smart as you. But you need to grow up before you can do that. You need to keep yourself safe, because I won't be here to check up on you."

The boy nodded, just managing to hold back his tears. "I don't want to be all alone. Take me with you! I'll sneak out. We can go to the Rebellion together."

"Like I said," Kes reminded the boy his voice gentle. "They're probably just transferring me to a different prison. They're not going to actually let me go."

Suddenly Luke imagined Kes being brought out of Vorus and shot in the street by stormtroopers. "What if they kill you!"

Kes had, of course, thought of the possibility. Still he put on a brave smile for Luke. The boy would have to grow up soon, but for a little while more Luke should be a boy. "I'll be fine Luke, I promise. Don't worry about me just take care of yourself. And if this Jedi neighbor of yours shows up tell him the Rebellion needs him, okay?"

Luke nodded, hugging Kes tight. Tomorrow Luke's life would change again. Tomorrow he'd be all alone. For the moment though he still had his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

And finally the chapter you have all been waiting for! Thanks for sticking with me thus far, and it only gets more interesting from here.

* * *

Chapter 9

Luke said goodbye to Kes the next day, and then tried to stay within the sight of Stormtroopers every moment. It was an unnecessary precaution though. Someone had been standing in the corridor during their fight and saw the book magically hit Yeaven. Suddenly everyone was afraid of Luke, convinced he was secretly a Sith Apprentice sent to spy on them.

But Sith weren't the only ones with Force powers, Luke knew that. Jedi had them too, and Luke's father had been a Jedi. Luke didn't like to think about what it meant, but he knew it was true. The Emperor himself said that Luke had power in the Force; it had to be true.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the Warden said sticking his head into Ms. Sufftal's classroom two days after Kes left. "But I need to speak with Luke."

Ms. Sufftal nodded, and Luke followed the Warden from the room, past the eyes of Luke's former friends. Once they were outside the classroom the Warden gave Luke a look of amused pity. "It seems your waiting is up. You're to be transferred to where Lord Vader is interrogating the other Rebels from Tatooine."

A mix of emotions flurried within Luke. A part of him was glad to know his time at Vorus was over. The place which had, at one point, been reasonably okay was unbearable since Kes left. But another part of Luke was scared. He was going to be interrogated by Darth Vader! He'd probably be tortured, or even killed. And then a part of Luke was filled with hatred. Darth Vader killed Luke's parents. He deserved to die.

But Luke was just a kid, not a killer. There was nothing he could do. He was probably going to his death, just as his nightmares showed him. He was going to die.

Two stormtroopers cuffed Luke and escorted him by speeder to the Palace Detention center. Any other time and Luke would have been thrilled just to be flying again, but he was too terrified of his impending death to care. The monster who killed his father was going to kill Luke. He quaked in fear.

"In here," one of the stormtroopers told Luke, pushing the boy into a plain, dark room. The trooper looked ready to force Luke into the chair, but the boy went willingly. He would die bravely. He would die bravely as surely his parents died bravely. Luke would make Darth Vader regret ever meeting a Skywalker.

The trooper just finished strapping Luke into the chair when the door swung upon, and Luke heard the sound of raspy, mechanical breathing. He'd seen Holos of Darth Vader enough to know the monster the breathing belonged to, even as the Sith stood behind Luke.

"What is your name?" Luke didn't answer, but shut his eyes as the breathing drew closer. Darth Vader had to be standing right behind Luke's chair. "I will make this most unpleasant for you if you do not answer. What is your name?"

"Luke!" he squeaked, eyes flickering open. Darth Vader, billowing cloak and all, walked around to face him. There was no expression on the masked face, but Luke sensed that he hadn't expected a boy.

"You're a child," Vader commented studying the boy. He looked oddly familiar, but Vader knew they'd never met. He did not spent time around children. "Does the Rebellion now employ children?"

Luke's eyes met those of the masked face, and he spoke without fear. He would not be scared of this monster. "I'm not a Rebel! But I will be someday and then I'm going to kill you."

Lord Vader let out a chuckle of laughter. The young boy had spunk. The spunk of another boy from Tatooine… No! Vader would not think of that fool Anakin. He would not. "Why is that, boy?"

"You killed my father!"

Darth Vader planned on just releasing the boy, but he'd get some joy from torturing him first. So he'd killed this Luke's father. Interesting. "I've killed many Rebel Scum. Your Father certainly deserved it."

"He wasn't a Rebel he was a Jedi!"

That was enough to make Vader pause for a moment. Now that he thought about it Vader did sense a strong Force presence within the boy. _Most interesting._ "Jedi were not permitted to have children, boy. Whoever told you your father was a Jedi was a fool."

Luke smirked. Darth Vader had no idea what he was talking about. "The Emperor told me! He told me all about how you killed my father. Do you remember? Do you remember killing Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader felt as if he'd just been shocked with Force lightning. What? Why was this boy claiming to have spoken to the Emperor? More so why was he claiming to be Va…Anakin's son? Anakin's son died with Padme! Vader had seen her funeral; she was still clearly pregnant. Anakin's son died when Vader choked Padme; he was not the boy sitting defiantly before Vader.

And yet the Force screamed that it was the truth. Luke even looked like Anakin had as a boy. He had the same light eyes, the same hair. And there was even a hint of Padme there, in his nose and cheeks… No! Vader refused to be corrupted by the boy's lies.

"Anakin Skywalker's child died before birth," Vader answered the boy simply, trying to ignore the truth that stood, or well sat, plain before him. "I saw his wife's body."

"Did you see it when you killed her?" Luke spit, literally, at Vader. The boy was so filled with rage and fear. For a split second Vader allowed him to consider what a wonderful apprentice could be made from the boy, but no! He could not consider that. Surely the Emperor would order the boy dead if he knew someone with so much potential existed. "The Emperor said my father choked her to death, but I know it had to be you."

It could not be a coincidence. This boy could not possibly have known that Padme was choked to death unless someone told him. Unless Palpatine told him. Fury filled Vader. His Master had lied. He's known of the boy's existence for weeks and not said anything. Perhaps he'd known the boy lived all alone. Known his son lived all along.

There, he'd said it. The boy was his son, no doubt about it. It was his flesh and blood, Padme's flesh and blood. Even the Emperor knew it. "The Emperor lied to you, boy. I did not kill your father."

"What?" The word sputtered off Luke's lips. Of all the things he's guessed were a lie that was not one. "Of course you did! You killed all the Jedi."

"No Luke, I did not kill your father. I am your father."

Luke stopped fighting the restraints and fell back in the chair. What? He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You're lying."

"I am not," Vader replied, surprised by the boy's reaction. He'd fallen limp, and looked so young. He'd be eleven. Padme had been gone for eleven years. Luke was just a boy then, so very young. "I am your father. Search your feelings-you know it to be true. The Force is strong in you. It tells you I am not lying."

Luke did always know when someone was lying… and Vader did seem to be telling the truth but… "You, you can't be." Luke shook his head frantically, not wanting to believe it. Darth Vader couldn't be his father. Darth Vader was evil. Luke knew his father was no evil. It couldn't be. "My father was Anakin Skywalker. I know that. I heard my Aunt say it."

Vader had no clue who this aunt was. Surely he hadn't been raised by Sola, Padme's only sister. No, Luke was from Tatooine. Was it perhaps then his step-brother's wife? Had his step-brother Owen married that woman Beru? It seemed like a lifetime ago that he'd met them. It was a lifetime ago he'd met them. "My name was once Anakin Skywalker. I was raised on Tatooine by my mother Shmi. When I was nine years old I was taken to Coruscant and raised by the Jedi. I later realized the Jedi were misguided and pledged myself to the Emperor as a Sith apprentice. It was only then that I took on the name Darth Vader."

Luke believed him. He didn't want to, because it would mean reevaluating everything, but he believed this man was his father. "But the Emperor said…"

"The Emperor was trying to upset you." He was exceptionally good at that. "But I am your father, I did not kill him."

"What about my mother? Did you kill her?"

Vader looked away from the boy, not wanting to see Padme in him. "Your mother's death was a tragedy. I will explain to you when you're older. Do not ask me about her again."

"Wait?" Luke didn't understand. How would Vader explain when Luke was older? "Are you, are you going to let me go back to my Aunt and Uncle?"

Vader looked at the boy confused. Why would he say such a thing? "I just said I was your father."

"I know that!" Luke whined, shrugging. "But it's not like you're going to keep me. If you wanted me you'd have kept me eleven years ago."

Vader used the Force to crush one of the droids in the room's corner. How could Luke say such a thing? Did his son think him so cruel as to send him away? "I did not know you were alive! You were hidden from me! Who did it? Do you know?"

Fear prickled within Luke. He'd made his father, Darth Vader, angry. It was a terrifying sight, and Luke realized he was so overwhelmed he'd started crying again. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

Self loathing was something Vader was very familiar with. However he never hated himself as much as in that moment. He'd just scared his son. His own son thought he'd hurt him. "I'm not going to hurt you," Vader promised, kneeling so he didn't tower over the boy so much. "I always wanted to be a father. I want to know who it was that took you from me, took a son away from his father?"

"I… I don't know." Luke didn't realize he'd lied until after he said it. He did know. Uncle Owen said Ben Kenobi brought Luke to them, which must mean it was Ben who'd taken him from Vader. However upset Luke was for not knowing his father, he didn't want to see Ben die. And Luke knew Vader killed people. Everyone said it. "I'm sorry."

Vader realized Luke was still strapped in like a prisoner, and quickly released the boy's bonds. Once he did Luke, overwhelmed with emotions, did what he'd always wanted to do- hug his father.

Vader was unsure as the boy attempted to reach around him, but, after only a moment's hesitation, he hugged the boy back. His son was alive, and Palpatine had known for weeks. Vader was furious with his master, and terrified for Luke. What if Palpatine order Luke's death? Vader would not do it. He would not kill his son, his child. But he couldn't disobey his master.

He'd just have to make sure it didn't come to that. "Son, I must speak with the Emperor. You need to wait here, and then, when I'm finished, I will take you to my home. There you can contact your Aunt and Uncle, assure them you're alright."

Luke would miss them, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Perhaps his father was Darth Vader, which certainly was a drawback, but his father was alive! His father was alive and inviting Luke to live with him! It was everything Luke had ever wanted. "Okay, I can wait here. Just… just come back as soon as possible okay?"

The boy's voice was soft and scared, and it melted the Sith's heart. He knew he shouldn't feel as he did for Luke, but he couldn't help it. Padme may be gone, but their son survived. He was a father again.

He'd been wrong all those years ago when Padme first told him about their child. That wasn't the best day of his life. The day Vader got his son back after eleven years was.

Vader was hesitant to leave the boy all alone, but Luke could not come. He would be far safer there in his cell than in the presence of the Emperor. Vader didn't even like the idea of Luke having met the Emperor once, never mind again.

"Do not let anyone in there until I return, but bring the boy some food," Vader ordered the stormtrooper which stood guard. Without waiting for a response, Vader strutted down the hall and headed towards the Imperial Palace. This was a conversation he had to have in person.

No one attempted to stop Lord Vader as he walked right into the Throne Room. The Emperor sat in his throne, and smirked when Vader arrived and kneeled. "I thought you were interrogating the Rebels from Tatooine today, my apprentice. Have you something to report?"

Vader was glad he's spoken to Luke last. At least he could answer the Emperor's question. "They are all useless. Most of them are no more than sympathizers. The real Rebels were shot on sight."

The Emperor nodded having suspected as much. The Rebels with real information never let themselves get captured. They were all well aware of Vader's skill when it came to extracting information. "Why then have you come, my apprentice?" The Emperor asked, feigning ignorance poorly.

"There was a boy," Vader began carefully, testing Palpatine's reaction. The Emperor only grinned, however, so he continued. "A boy amid the Rebels. Luke Skywalker."

"Yesss," Palpatine answered, dragging out the S. "I met him during the Empire Day celebrations. So have you come to tell me you killed Anakin Skywalker's son?" The Emperor got great pleasure from the sizzling anger within Vader. He'd always been so easy to bait, just as Luke was.

"He is not Anakin's son," Vader answered confidently, even looking his Master in the eye. "He is mine."

Palpatine laughed. "Really? I was unaware that those parts still functioned in your present condition."

Vader fumed, but kept his voice even. "He was born after I pledged myself to you as Darth Vader. While he has lived Anakin has been dead. He is my son, not that pitiful Jedi's."

"Very well," Palpatine conceded, amused by Vader's forceful rationalization. Luke would always be Anakin's son, always be that part of Vader Palpatine tried to suppress. It was no problem though. Even if that little bit of Light within Vader was already growing it was still overpowered by darkness. Anakin was well and truly dead. He could not return. "Your son. And you plan to keep him I may assume?"

Vader did not like how well Palpatine was taking this. It did not make sense. "Yes my Master, if you will have it."

"Why of course," the Emperor responded. "I would never keep you from your son. After all, we did begin this endeavor to save your family. After you so mercilessly cut down Padme all that remains is this boy. If you wish to raise him you may, so long as it does not interfere with your work. After all, he is old enough to be alone sometimes, and you could remain on Coruscant more. The rebellion is pathetic and few Jedi, if any, remain. You shall raise him here. You are a symbol of the Empire's strength, and he shall be a symbol of our greatness. The people will love him."

Palpatine was taking the news so well, telling Vader exactly what he wanted to hear. It was exactly like their relationship from a decade ago, before everything changed, and it wrought distrust within Vader. "He is too young to be the face of anything master."

"Children grow," Palpatine reminded, thinking of the Force-sensitive boy who's helped end the Trade Federation's blockage of Naboo. "You did. There is one matter of concern though."

There, that was more what Vader expected, "What master?"

"He is strong with the Force, as much as you I would say. I'd be curious as to his Midichlorian count, but would guess it to at least surpass Master Yoda's. Already he's tossed about Imperial Guards simply because he was upset. He must be trained."

There was no doubt in Vader's mind who'd made Luke that upset, but he said nothing. He would not endanger Luke by angering the Emperor. "What about the rule of two?"

"Created to defend the Sith in a Galaxy ruled by the Jedi. And surely your son will be just as loyal to me as you are, my apprentice." There was a dangerous tone in the Emperor's voice. Vader did not always feel especially loyal to his master, but he must be so, for Luke's sake. "I shall train him in our ways."

"He is… sensitive," Vader countered trying to seem calm but fearing for Luke. Vader's own training as a Sith had never been pain-free. Luke was too young for that, too naïve. "He is too young to control the dark side. It would control him."

Palpatine nodded. Yes, Luke would easily be consumed by the Dark Side, become loyal only to its power and not his master. That would be most dangerous. "Train him as a Jedi then, and when he is older he shall come to me to learn of the Dark Side."

Vader's thought's jumped to his only other Padawan, a girl he hadn't thought about in years. He could not think of Snips though. Having Luke in his life would not mean Anakin was reborn, Vader wouldn't allow it. "Thank you, my master. Your generosity does not go unnoticed."

"Good luck, my apprentice. If the boy is anything like either of his parents he will be a test for even you." Probably, but Luke was a test Vader had waited over a decade for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Vader arrived back at Luke, he found the boy picking at bread. S _tupid_ he thought. _I told the stormtrooper to bring him food and it treated Luke as a prisoner. I should have expected that._

Luke didn't seem to mind the treatment, however. His eyes shone bright as his father came in, cape swooping behind him. _His father_ -the words seemed incomprehensible to Luke. For so long Luke had wanted to know his father. Finally he was getting the chance to. It was weird though, especially considering who Luke's father turned out to be. Still, a dream come true is still a dream come true, even if the circumstances were different than expected.

"Come Luke, I'm taking you home," Vader announced, when the boy didn't get up. Upon hearing his father's words, however, Luke sprung to his feet with none of a Jedi's grace. _That will change soon, once he's trained._

"I cannot believe you have a home! Everyone on Tatooine said you're more machine than human and that you never sleep…Do you sleep?"

Vader found the boy's babbling amusing. At least Luke was no longer scared of his father. That had been a sting Vader did not need. "I am human am I not? You're proof of that. I sleep and eat, though perhaps not as often as you."

"Aunt Beru says I never stop eating," Luke grinned, then he quickly grew sad. "Can I call her and Uncle Owen? They've been really scared for me since Empire Day. They didn't like the emperor knowing about me." Actually, the two had been in a complete panic, especially since Obi-Wan wasn't answering their calls. Luke didn't know that, however. He just knew his only family, correction, his only family besides his father, was upset.

 _And for good reason_ , Vader thought. _They were probably afraid the knowledge would make it back to me. They expected too much of the Emperor then. He derived far too much joy from watching me discover the truth myself._ "Yes you may," Vader answered his son, leading the boy over to his speeder. "I would like to speak with my stepbrother anyway. It's been a long time."

"Owen's not your real brother?" Luke was surprised. How come his Uncle never said anything? "What about your parents, what happened to them?"

"They're dead."

Luke heard the anger of his father's voice, and bit back anymore questions. His mind brimmed with them, however, and Vader felt it. "Don't sit there wiggling." Luke was sitting in the passenger seat of the speeder, but perhaps sitting was an exaggeration. The boy looked like he had an incurable itch the way he jittered. "If you have a question, ask."

Luke didn't want to get snapped at again, but he was so curious. Plus his father did give him permission. Vader couldn't get mad after doing that. "I know you won't tell me how my mother died, but you have to tell me something! What was her name? How did you meet? Did you love her? Was she pretty?"

Vader quickly regretted prompting the boy to ask. He would need to make it very clear to Luke that they would not be discussing Anakin's life. "I once loved her more than the galaxy itself. She was my angel, and her name as Padme. That's all you need to know. She is dead and will remain so. Talking about her will not change that, so do not ask. And do not attempt to find out more about her or Anakin. They are not your parents now. I am."

Biggs had told Luke that only crazy people spoke of themselves in third person. Was Darth Vader insane? Luke didn't get the distinction between Anakin and Vader, surely a name was just a name? He did not understand how Anakin could be Luke's father but dead if Vader was also Luke's father but alive. It just didn't make sense.

"Can I help you fly?" The boy asked, mouth watering as he studied the speeder's controls. "Please?"

Vader was pleased by his son's love of flying, but was not about to indulge the boy. "You have to be fifteen to get a speeder license on Coruscant. I know things are different on Tatooine, but here you have to wait."

Luke sat back in his chair pouting. "I've been flying since my feet reached the peddles. That rule is stupid."

Beneath his mask, Vader smirked a bit, and it could be heard in his voice. "If you've been flying 'since' your feet reached the peddles then you must be from the future."

"I'm not short!" the boy cried, but they both knew he was. The boy was lucky if he reached four feet; obviously his height came from Padme. "And I really can fly!"

Vader didn't doubt it. Children on Tatooine learned things earlier. You couldn't wait for a child to mature when you're trying to ensure survival. "Piloting is different on Coruscant though. There is more traffic, and lots of rules. You can practice on flight simulators until you turn fifteen."

Four years was a long time for Luke though-more than a third of his life. It was no wonder then that he was quietly brooding the entire flight. Vader didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the feeling of Luke's brooding. There was no true darkness in it, but at least it wasn't the shining light that the Sith found almost painful to manage. He hadn't been around that much light in a long, long time-not as long as Luke had lived, actually.

When they pulled up to Vader's apartment, it crossed his mind that perhaps living in the penthouse of the Senate Apartment Complex with his son would not be a good idea. He'd never given up the apartment after Padme's death, but he'd never lived there. He'd never really lived on Coruscant at all, particularly because of the memories it held. Only the Jedi temple held more memories of Anakin than the very apartment to which Vader took his son. There was no other place for Vader to bring Luke though. The penthouse was easy enough for Vader to come and go from without anyone knowing he lived there, and since every senator lived there when on Coruscant, the security was immensely tight. Vader could not let the memories of another life force him to move somewhere less ideal for Luke. He would just have to make new memories of the apartment.

Luke found the place awesome, which was understandable. Vader remembered his own awe when he arrived on Coruscant. Tatooine was so poor and sparse, but the Imperial Center pulsated with life. It was hard for anyone to wrap their mind around, but Luke would manage, as Vader had.

"That room over there is there is locked, as it is unsafe," Vader told his son pointing to the master bedroom. In all reality the room was perfectly safe for Luke, but it held dangerous memories for Vader. He'd never felt the need to clear Padme's things out; he'd never spent more than a desperate night in the apartment before. The apartment had been prepared for Vader though, hyperbaric chamber and all, so that was the room Vader pointed to next. "That room is mine. There is an increased oxygen concentration which makes it dangerous to your normal brain functions, so don't go in there either." In all reality the extra oxygen might just make Luke hyper, but that was technically a change in his normal brain function, so it wasn't a complete lie.

Luke's blue eyes were wide. "Why is every room in your house dangerous?"

"Don't exaggerate," Vader chided. "Every room is not dangerous, only those two. And they're only dangerous for you because you are a child and those rooms are not meant for children. You're free to go anywhere else in the apartment, and can pick whichever one of the guest rooms you prefer. You're safe enough in the apartment building, but I will need to get you a security pass first. Whatever you do don't leave the building unescorted. Coruscant is a dangerous planet for someone your size who doesn't know the way around."

Luke nodded, but wasn't paying all that much attention. He was too busy letting his eyes wander around the apartment and wondering how this was his life. Only that morning he'd been in prison and then suddenly he was living in the penthouse above senators! It was impossible to believe.

"I'll ask one of my assistants to bring you some dinner." Vader realized the boy was probably starving. All he had had was some bread and water, not enough to sustain a growing boy.

Luke disagreed. "I'm not hungry," he shrugged. "Can I call my Aunt and Uncle? It's morning on Tatooine."

It was late on Coruscant, and Luke was obviously tired. Still, Vader knew the boy wouldn't sleep until he'd spoken with Owen and Beru. Plus the Sith couldn't help but imagine the sheer terror on their faces when they discovered where Luke was. It would be priceless.

"Yes, and then if you're still not hungry you should go to sleep." Vader didn't sleep much, but he remembered that boys needed to. "Come on, the transmitter is this way."

The call took a minute to go through, and Luke danced from foot to foot. He was so excited to tell them that his father wasn't dead! They would be so happy! Surely they couldn't have known or else they wouldn't have raised him. They could not possibly have raised Luke knowing he had a father out there. That would have been wrong.

"Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" Luke cried when they finally answered the call. The two looked exhausted and worried, but their eyes softened upon seeing Luke well. The boy didn't know it, but every time a call came through they were expecting to find out that Vader or the Emperor had killed Luke. Especially since the Emperor knew exactly who Luke was.

"Luke, is everything alright?" His aunt asked, voice weary. Every moment Luke was away weighed on her. Every moment he was away was another moment where Vader could find the boy.

Luke didn't seem upset, however, which eased his Aunt and Uncle's mind. Until the boy spoke anyway, "You won't believe what's happened! I was in class this morning and then the Warden came and he told me I was being moved so Darth Vader could interrogate me and then I was and then he came and I was super scared because he's Darth Vader and Biggs always said Vader was really scary but he wasn't scary he was nice even when I accused him of killing my father and you won't believe what he said!" The boy spoke in one breath, eyes bright with joy. "He tells me he didn't kill my father because he is my father! My father is alive and he never knew I was and I never knew he was but now we both know and he's taken me to his apartment and it's huge and wonderful and I think my mother used to live here because it looks like a woman lived here and can you believe it? My father is alive and I'm living with him!"

Beru almost fainted, but Owen held her tight. They could not show fear. If what Luke said was true then Vader was probably watching them. He would kill them if he knew of their involvement. Owen had to feign ignorance the best he could. "That's wonderful Luke," Owen managed to spit out. "I'm very glad to know Anakin is still alive."

"Well Anakin is not," Luke corrected, his father's habit already rubbing off of him. "Or that's what Father says anyway I don't really understand. He can explain it! Give me a second I'll get him!"

Owen and Beru wanted to cry for the boy not to, but it was too late. Luke had already disappeared from the holo room and came back quickly with a very large, very black hand on his shoulder.

"Owen, Beru," Vader greeted with a nod of his masked head. The Lars stood speechless, but Vader didn't mind. He was turning to Luke and speaking. "Why don't you say goodnight and go to bed." He spoke so gently, despite his mechanical voice, that the Lars found themselves shocked. Perhaps what Obi-Wan said was a lie. Anakin could not be completely dead if Vader could be so gentle with his son.

Luke looked between his father and the holo before nodding. "Goodnight Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru! I'm sure I'll be able to call more but I'll be busy with my father so I might forget. I won't forget you though, I promise. I love you both."

"We love you too Luke," Beru promised, wishing she could wrap her arms around the boy, protect him from the truth. She couldn't though. The truth was out, and Beru couldn't protect Luke while he was with Vader. "Now listen to your father and go to bed. We have adult things to talk about."

Luke took one last lingering look at his aunt and uncle before leaving the room. Once the room was gone the adults listened to Vader's breathing for a moment, until, finally, the Sith spoke. "What do you know of Luke's birth?"

Owen held his wife tight, but looked Vader right in the eye. How could the Ani Owen's stepmother always spoke of have turned out so? Shmi would be so ashamed. "Nothing, we weren't there. Two days after the Empire was formed we got a message from a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He said you and Padme were dead and had left an orphaned son. We took him in, and that was the end of it."

Vader studied the man. He doubted they could have known nothing, but he couldn't tell. That was the problem with speaking over a holo-Vader couldn't sense when someone was lying. Still, Vader wanted to believe then, so to spare Luke the pain of his aunt and uncle's deaths. "Very well then. What of the Jedi Kenobi?"

"He stayed on Tatooine to watch over Luke, hide his Force-presence." As that part was true, Owen found it easy to say. "He left when Luke was arrested and I haven't seen him sense."

Vader did not like the idea of his former master looking to steal Luke away again. He wanted Kenobi dead; the man had ruined everything. "And do you have a way to contact him."

"No," Owen lied, his eyes convincing. He could lie to Darth Vader to protect Luke. He could do anything to protect the boy he saw as a son. "I swear to you we were never trying to keep father and son separated, and we won't now. We will never even contact Luke again if you wish."

Vader considered it. He didn't like the idea of sharing his son with these moisture farmers who never had the ambition to get off Tatooine, but that would not be in Luke's best interest. "If Luke calls you may speak to him, but do not reach out to him. It will be best if he forgets his life on Tatooine."

"Of course," Owen agreed pleased. Beru would be distraught enough to have lost the boy, never mind if she was forbidden contact. "Thank you."

Vader nodded, and shut of the connection. The second the Sith vanished the two Lars looked at each other shaking. "Vader might have accepted him, but he'll train Luke to be a killer. We have to call Obi-Wan, tell him where Luke is."

Owen did not like his wife's idea one bit. "If Vader finds out he will not hesitate to kill us."

"So?" Beru cried, looked at her husband and seeing a coward. "I would gladly die if it meant Luke not turning into a monster like Vader. I'm calling Obi-Wan. Report me if you're so desperate to save your own skin."

He looked at his brave wife, and kissed her passionately. Perhaps they were reckless fools but Luke inspired such recklessness. For him they would commit high treason.

It took three tries to get through to Obi-Wan, and when they found the Master he looked haggard. His hair was wet with rain, and there was a noticeable blood stain on his tunic. The Jedi had been busy. "Owen, Beru. Do you have more news of Luke's location?"

"Yes," Owen answered, his eyes already telling. "Vader has found him Obi-Wan, and claimed Luke as his own."

Obi-Wan found that news particularly troubling. The Emperor knowing of Luke's heritage but not doing anything was bad enough. Luke actually being with Vader though… "He probably plans to make a Sith out of the boy. I will go to Coruscant at once and retrieve him."

The connection cut, and Owen and Beru were left wondering. How could Obi-Wan possibly retrieve Luke from under Vader's nose? Was there really any hope at all? Neither were sure there was, but they couldn't do anything but wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Vader finished his conversation with the Lars, he went to check up on Luke. None to his surprise, the boy was sitting in bed, but not asleep. The room seemed so bare, so empty. Vader decided he'd have someone pick up some paint. Luke would surely appreciate it.

"You're supposed to be going to sleep," Vader reminded, shutting the light. Luke's eyes still followed him though, and Vader suspected the Force was to blame.

"I'm sorry," Luke replied. "But I was thinking. A lot happened today." Yes, that was certainly true. "Father, are you sure Mother is dead? You thought I was dead but I'm not so maybe…"

Vader thought he'd already shut down that line of questioning, and wasn't amused by Luke continuing it. "I am sure. Do not ask again."

Vader shut the door a bit too hard, and Luke was left wondering how he could have messed things up already. Vader felt his son's turmoil, but attributed it to the changes in the boy's life. Boys needed consistency, Vader remembered that from the younglings and padawans. Once Luke got used to the changes though, he'd be alright.

Vader stood outside Luke's door until he was sure the boy had fallen asleep, and then went to work. He would surely have a few days on Coruscant before he had to set out after some rebels, but he had to be prepared for the inevitable. Luke was too young to be left alone overnight, and until Kenobi was found the boy was in danger. He had to find someone to watch Luke while he was away.

"Is there something I can get for you, Lord Vader?" Vader loved the fearful tone of his assistants. He loved that they were wise enough to know their deaths could come each time they answered his Com message.

But on that one instance, Vader did not need fear, especially not when he remembered that his newest assistant was a woman. "Please come to my apartment in the Senate Complex. I wish to speak to you personally."

The woman arrived quickly, and Vader felt her fear. She was not like his usual assistants, and he could not remember how she'd gotten the job. Normally they picked lacking members of the military, not kindly women. Still, it suited Vader's purpose. "What do you know of children?"

His assistant had seen Luke earlier in the day, but had not questioned it. She suspected, however, that the boy was why Vader asked. Poor kid. "I have two grown children sir, so a decent bit."

"I have a new job for you," Vader decided, feeling the warmth of the woman and knowing she'd do well. "I discovered today that my son, who I have believed dead for over a decade, is in fact alive. You shall move into this apartment and serve as a full time nanny for my son, caring for him when I am away, which will surely be often."

The woman seemed fearful, but held strong. "Me sir? Surely you would prefer I find someone who has experience caring for children."

"I thought you had children. Surely that counts as experience."

The woman opened her mouth to reply, and quickly closed it again. It was true that she did know how to be a mother, and a mother this boy would surely need with such a father. She couldn't help but pity the boy with a machine as a father. "Very well sir. Though I'm sure I could never replace you I will be honored to care for your son as if he was my own."

That was exactly what Vader hoped she'd say. "Good. Remind me of your name."

"Nila Difdin, sir."

"I need you to find a body guard for my son as well. The Jedi Master who stole Luke from me will surely be back soon, and Luke must be well protected."

Nila nodded, a smile on her warm face. "I know just the man for the job."

Luke awoke the next morning and was unsure about getting up. Would his father still be angry over Luke asking questions? Was his father always angry? Luke knew as a fact Vader killed people, so he had to be pretty angry. Why did he kill so many people though? He wasn't evil; Luke's father couldn't be evil. So why did he act evil then? Luke would have to stop his father from killing people. He could make his father good; Luke knew it.

With renewed hope, Luke climbed from bed. He realized he was still wearing his Vorus uniform and found it hard to believe. Had he really been there only the day before? Had Kes only been gone for three?

Kes-Luke wondered about his friend a lot. Had he actually been freed? Was he with the Rebellion that very moment? Or had they killed Kes. Worse, had Vader killed Kes? If Vader killed Rebels had he killed Kes? Luke didn't want to believe it, so he blocked it out.

He wandered out of his room and found, much to his surprise, a woman standing in the kitchen cooking. Panic flared inside Luke, but he batted it away. The woman was cooking-surely she wasn't evil. Plus she didn't look evil. Her hair was a soft red, with hints of gray in it. Her eyes were dark, but warm. And her smile… it was enough to make Luke trust her.

"You must be Luke," she greeted flashing that smile. "My name is Nila. Your father hired me to care for you while he was busy working. He's in the conference room now working, so I figured I'd make you breakfast."

Luke nodded, and slid into one of the stools lining a bar-like table. "I really don't need a babysitter you know."

Nila smiled. It had been years since her children were as innocent as Luke. "Well that's good because I do," she teased putting some strange food on Luke's plate. He looked at it for a moment before biting in- it was delicious!

"Thank you!" He told her with a smile. He'd never eaten something so great before. It tasted like… like… well Luke didn't even have anything to compare it to. "We don't have anything like this on Tatooine."

Nila filed away the boy's home world and smiled. "I'm glad we have it here then. Eat up, you need some food in you if you're going to be as tall as your father."

Luke found it impossible to believe he could ever be that tall. "Shouldn't we save some for my father?"

Nila pursed her lips, but quickly smiled. No need to worry the boy. "I don't think your father will be eating with you any time soon Luke. Most of the officers just drink nutrition beverages to save time." Nila actually was pretty sure Vader didn't eat or drink anything at all, but she wasn't about to say that aloud.

Good thing too, because at that moment the heavy breathing of Vader grew louder. Luke looked up to see his father standing in their kitchen. The Sith looked out of place, even awkward, but only Nila noticed. Luke was too busy grinning. "Hi!"

"Good morning," Vader greeted, trying to figure out how to make his mechanical voice sound less menacing. Luke didn't seem to mind it though, which was just a testament to the boy's naivety more than anything. "I see you have met Ms. Difdin."

Luke nodded. "You have to try this it tastes so good!" Vader tensed, and Luke felt it through the Force. Slowly the boy lowered his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry again."

"I am not angry," Vader corrected wishing the boy could see his eyes. It would make communication so much easier. Alas Kenobi had taken that away as well. "Did you find a guard for Luke?" He asked Ms. Difdin.

Luke threw his head back, somberness forgotten quickly. "I'm eleven! I don't need a babysitter and a guard!"

"Your Aunt and Uncle said that Kenobi was looking for you," Vader reminded the boy with a pointed look Luke could not see. "He took you once. I'm not going to let him do so again."

Now Nila understood the man's insistence. She'd be worried about losing her child too. "I know a guy. He's not military so he can be trusted. Money is a far better motivator for loyalty than pride in one's government. I've had some dealings with him before-he's a good man." Vader just approved of how the woman was smart enough to look beyond the military and find someone actually fit for the job.

Vader approved. "Good. I also need you to enroll Luke in school." Nila nodded and added it to her list.

"Do I have to go to school?" Luke pleaded. School was so terrible. "Everything they tell us is a lie anyways."

Vader grew dark at his son's words. They were true of course, Palpatine had been falsifying the history books for a decade, but Luke could not be saying such things. "As someone who was personally there for many of these 'falsified' events I can tell you the books are perfectly accurate. So yes, you must attend school."

"I bet you didn't have to attend school as a Jedi," Luke grumbled.

Vader looked over to the nanny, expecting some sort of reaction, but she just continued washing the dishes- smart woman. "Do not make me remind you a third time that we are not to discuss such things. For your information, however, Jedi Padawans are considered students day and night. I was always in school."

"Fine," Luke grumbled, getting up from his seat and heading towards his room. Halfway there he realized he'd have nothing to do in his room. Actually he had nothing to do at all. "What are you doing all day? Can I come?"

"No," Vader replied simply. "But when your guard arrives you can go to the shopping center to get whatever supplies you need. I've already given Ms. Difdin a card she can use to make purchases." Luke wondered if perhaps he could only get one pair of socks and use the credits for a hologame…

Vader sensed a certain brooding in Luke, and decided he needed to teach the boy to shield his emotions before Vader lost his mind. "What is wrong?"

"I was just hoping you'd spend the day with me," Luke admitted, his blue eyes wide and pleading. "I want to get to know you!"

And Vader wanted to get to know his son. "When I return from my work we can spend time together. I promise." Luke smiled and nodded, watching his father stalk from the apartment, cape billowing behind.

Once Luke's guard, one Han Solo, showed up, they headed towards the shipping center and found themes subjected to the manipulation of an eleven year old. "Can I pilot? My father said I could pilot." _When I'm fifteen_.

Luckily Nila and Han weren't thick. "I'm sure he did," Nila smirked. "But you won't mind if I wait and ask him tonight, right?"

Luke paled, and Han laughed. "Don't worry we won't tell. I would have tried the same thing."

"I just want to fly," Luke grumbled, peering out from the speeder. He still couldn't get pat how huge the city was, and his disappointment was quickly forgotten. "Do you think if I only get one pair of socks I'll have enough money to buy a hologame."

"Luke," Han chuckled. "You do realize that your father is the second richest person in the galaxy. He's the Emperor's heir."

He was? "Oh."

Han laughed again at Luke's dumbstruck face. The boy certainly looked fresh off Tatooine, even if he had been on Coruscant for months. "That makes you second in line for the throne, kid. Let's hope no one dies soon. I don't think you could reach."

"I'm not that short," Luke objected, reconsidering his assertion of liking Han.

Han, however, knew he liked Luke. "Yeah, you are, but don't fret it. I'm sure you'll get plenty tall in a few years." Vader was, after all, a giant. Luke surely would be too.

The wonders of Coruscant never ceased to amaze Luke. The shopping center was a dozen floors and packed with people. Nila parked their speeder, and immediately found a map. The whole third level was dedicated to kids' stuff, so she figured that was a good enough place to start.

First they bought a whole wardrobe full of clothes for Luke. The boy thought it was too much, and said so, but Nila ignored him. "We can't have you walking around naked, little Lord."

"But I'm not a Lord," Luke objected, tripping over a pair of shoes to prove his point. Lords were supposed to be noble, regal. But that was just something they learned.

Unfortunately, grace didn't determine much in an Empire. "Your father is a Lord, Luke," Nila gently reminded. "As his eldest son that makes you one too."

He seemed to be saying it a lot, but Luke's only response was, "Oh".

After letting Luke change into one of his new pairs of lose black pants and a clean shirt, they headed towards the furniture store. Luke's room was depressingly empty, and Nila wanted to fix that.

"What's your favorite thing in the galaxy," she asked the boy. Luke hesitated, as if expecting her to laugh. Finally though he answered.

"Flying in space! When we came to Coruscant that was so cool even if I was upset. There are so many stars! I want to see them all."

Han found himself wondering again how such a cruel man could father such a hopeful son. It wasn't his place to ask though. He liked his credits and he liked breathing.

"Maybe one of these days I'll get my ship fixed and can take you on a ride," Han suggested.

Luke's eyes grew wide, like new oceans forming across his face. "You have a ship?"

"Best in the galaxy. I could make the Kressel run in 12 parsecs."

Nila laughed at the boys nerding-out over their ships. "Why don't you and Han go pick out some paint and sheets. I'll meet up with you soon."

"Can we paint my room green?" Luke asked trailing behind Han. "It would look wicked."

Han wasn't a green person himself, but if the kid liked it… He helped Luke pick out a nice color and they met up with Nila who had already bought her things. Finally they headed to the last stop- the toy store.

They expected Luke to ask for everything, now that he knew the lack of budget, but he asked only for a model T-16 set and a piloting game. They were on their way out when Luke found the display.

It had everything: life sized cutouts, action figures, even a toy lightsaber that popped out with a spring. Luke stood staring at the images of Darth Vader, his father, that surrounded him. Why was this in a toy store? "On Tatooine kids didn't say his name 'cause he might come."

"He's a hero to the Empire. Many adults are wary, but for children who never knew the republic he's the one they want to be."

Luke had wanted to be like his father, but not anymore. Not now that he knew. "But he kills people."

"Rebels," Nila quickly reminded. Checking that none of the stormtroopers around had heard. How bad would that look? Vader's own son committing treason by criticizing Vader.

Luke shrugged, and headed away from the scene. "Still people. No one should want to kill."

"I am sure your father doesn't like it any more than you do," Nila lied. She'd heard enough rumors to know that wasn't true. Vader was a Sith, and Sith savored pain and suffering. Vader enjoyed killing far too much, but Luke didn't need to know that. "Lord Vader accepts the heavy responsibility of protecting the galaxy from Rebels. If they just stopped the war he wouldn't have to kill them anymore. He only kills to protect the children of the Empire… And I'm sure when he goes into battle next he'll be thinking about stopping the Rebellion before they hurt his son."

Nila had mean to make Luke feel better, but the boy felt worse. He didn't want more people to die because his father wanted to protect Luke. "If my father is training me to be a Jedi then will I have to kill people?"

The nanny decided she needed to have a conversation with Vader about Luke's loose tongue. He could get them all in real trouble. "The Jedi were the ones who tried to take over and kill the Emperor, but I don't think anyone ever has to kill. If you decide someday to follow your father's footsteps and join the military you may have to, but by then you'll be old enough to understand why it was right."

"Just like when I'm older I'll understand why it was right for my father to kill mother?"

Nila hadn't known that, but still managed to keep her composure. She would not let Luke down by failing Vader. "Yes. There are many things your father does that only make sense with maturity, a maturity you're lucky not to have to have yet. Now come on, we have a room to decorate."


	12. Chapter 12

I promise I haven't forgotten you. And a big thank you to everyone reviewing. I haven't had time to answer everyone, but I really appreciate it. With AP tests and my musical all within the next 2 weeks, I'm swamped, but knowing you're all still enjoying makes me feel better.

* * *

Chapter 12

Nila wouldn't let Luke into his room while she worked, so he and Han set up the hologame. Luke had never played in his life, but his unnaturally quick reflexes made it so he quickly conquered the older pilot.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be a Rebel flying against you," Han announced as Luke's tie fighter blew up his X-wing.

Luke grinned. "Yeah. I am pretty great at this aren't I? I'm gonna be the best pilot ever."

"I doubt that," Luke and Han jumped as Vader snuck up on them. How he could sneak up on anyone was a mystery considering his breathing, but the boys had been too wrapped up in the game to notice. "Where is Ms. Difdin?"

"She's painting my room and I'm not allowed in there because of the smell being dangerous," Luke answered, a crooked smile on his face. He was glad his father was home. Finally they could get to know each other.

"I see," Vader answered, amused by his son. The boy had roped his bodyguard into playing a hologame, and his nanny into decorating a room. That was certainly a feat. "Well you need to change into something nicer. The headmaster of your new school wishes to speak with us."

Luke sighed. He'd rather be playing hologames than in an interview. And he'd certainly rather his father begin that Jedi training. Still, Vader had said 'us' which Luke quickly realized meant they'd be going together. He'd finally get a chance to spend more time with his father!

Upon realizing this, Luke quickly changed, and met his father up on the landing pad. When he realized Han wasn't there Luke was even more thrilled-finally some alone time with his father.

"You're enrolled in the Emperor's Academy," Vader informed his son as the two of them sped over Coruscant. "It's the most prestigious school in the galaxy- all the Grand Moffs send their children there." The Sith sensed a dark depression radiating from Luke, and sighed. He had no idea what to do about these childish emotions. "What is wrong?"

Luke blinked, and remembered how much his father knew because of the Force. "I won't fit in there! Everyone is going to be rich and snobby and I am just a farmer from Tatooine."

"You are far more than that," Vader reminded his son. "Are you aware that you are second in line for the Imperial Throne?"

The boy nodded hesitantly, "Han said something about that earlier. I thought he was kidding though. I can't be Emperor!"

"Not yet, no, but you don't have to be. The Emperor has many years left and I have more after him. By the time that is a possibility you will be properly trained as a Sith and a politician. That is why you must attend this school though- it will teach you how to handle yourself at court."

"Court? I thought I was cleared of the Rebel charge."

Vader chuckled, "Not a Judicial Court, the Royal Court. Various governors and others are constantly competing for the Emperor's favor. It's a sniveling pathetic place, but one you must learn to deal with."

"Do you have to go to court?"

As if. "The members of court find me… unnerving. They prefer it when I'm on the other side of the galaxy fighting rebels."

Luke's blue eyes were wide and pleading. "But you're not leaving now, right? You're not gonna leave me to go chase rebels."

Vader was glad for the first time in his life that no one, that Luke, could not see his face. The boy was breaking him. Luke looked so sad, so pitiful, so insecure, and all because of Vader not being there for so long. "I told you already that I would have to go sometimes, but not right now. Our meeting was delayed for months because I was on the other side of the galaxy dealing the rebels a crushing blow. That should buy us time before I have to leave again."

But he would leave, Luke realized. For a moment his mood grew dark, but suddenly he realized that some time with his father was better than none, and grew cheery again. The rest of the ride Luke spent pestering his father with tales of stupid speeder stunts Luke had tried back on Tatooine. By the time they arrived at the school, Luke didn't need to see beneath his father's mask to know Vader was smiling; he could feel it.

"Lord Vader," A man, old and balding, greeted as he stalked along the landing pad the greet them. "We our honored you would consider us for the education of our son.

Luke felt his father grow annoyed, and figured this was the kind of 'sniveling' his father hated. "You are the best school in the galaxy," Vader simply replied, annoyed when it caused the headmaster to beam.

"Indeed. I'm Mattpran Reybag, headmaster of the Emperor's Academy. Please follow me and we can sort out the details of Luke's enrollment."

Luke trailed behind the headmaster and his father, ogling at the school. Back on Tatooine all the children crowded into an old, dusty room with one teacher and a few pencils. Even Vorus hadn't been all that nice, despite being exponentially better than Tatooine.

The Emperor's Academy was nice. It had dozens of classrooms, all sparkling with imperial flags hanging on the walls. Lockers, the size of Luke, lined the hallways without a chip of paint or pencil mark across them. At the end of the hallway, there was even a glistening fountain, with an onyx statue in the middle.

Luke moved closer to study it, as was shocked by the sight. The statue depicted the emperor, large than life on his throne and on his left stood Luke's father. Vader looked so cold, so callous- much like how the media betrayed him. Luke didn't want to believe it could be possible, but he still didn't know. He'd barely been with his father for a day.

"Luke," said father called from a doorway. The boy looked up and quickly ran over to where his father and the headmaster waited. Along the way, Luke stumbled a bit, but made it to the door without falling over completely. The only sign of the event was the rosy blush in the boy's cheeks.

No one made a comment of it. The headmaster gestured for them to sit, and Vader ignored him, deciding instead to pace in the back. Luke did sit, and found the chair too large, but quite cozy. The kind he wanted to pull his feet up on. (He didn't though. He suspected his father, like Uncle Owen, would consider that rude.)

" Let us just get right to the point. I know you are a busy man Lord Vader. I have to confess that I was slightly concerned when we sent for Luke's record and received it from Vorus detention center. Now I'm sure…"

"It was simply a misunderstanding," Vader interrupted, all his self control devoted to not crushing the headmaster's throat in front of Luke. How dare he imply that Luke was actually a criminal! How dare he make such an accusation against Vader's son!

"Luke was not even convicted. He was simply being held under the suspicion of being a rebel. Surely you can see why that would be a ridiculous assumption."

The headmaster let out a big, hearty, nervous laugh. "Darth Vader's son a rebel. Ha! You're sight sure completely ridiculous. I just had to ask."

Luke was reminded of how much he'd wanted to be a rebel as they declared it a ridiculous idea. He had wanted to be a rebel as recently as the day before, and perhaps he still did. Maybe Vader hadn't killed his father, but that didn't automatically mean everything the Empire did was right. Did it? Still Luke kept his mouth shut. If he could get in trouble at Vorus for saying seditious things, surely he'd get in even more trouble at a school with the Emperor in its name.

"So then, it's just a question of classes. Now at Luke's age we generally just have standard classes in history, English, math, science and politics. We also have a cultures class. We offer Mandalor, Corellia, Naboo, Alderaan."

"Luke shall study the culture of Naboo," Vader interrupted before Luke could voice his opinion. (He wanted to study Corellia. That was where Han was from.)

The headmaster typed something into his datapad, nodding as he did. "That's our most popular choice- the Emperor's home world."

"I don't want to learn about…" Luke began, but his father quickly cut him off before the loose tongued boy got himself in trouble.

"Your mother's home world," Vader offered. He knew he'd regret giving Luke clues to his mother's identity but he could not deny Luke the chance to study his heritage.

Luke shut up, eyes glistening as he processed the information. Padme of Naboo- his mother. Oh. Right. Okay."

"We also have a sport's requirement, for after school," the headmaster continued. If he was aware of how odd the pair before him was, he did not show it. "We find that being part of a team as well as getting good exercise is important to development."

The headmaster handed a list of offered sports to Luke, but the boy barely got a chance to look at it before his father spoke again, "You will find yourself adept at gymnastics Luke It will be helpful for you."

Luke's blue eyes grew wide as he understood. Gymnastics were the kind of spectacular movements Jedi needed. "Wicked."

"Well then, sign here Lord Vader and Luke Vader will officially be enrolled here at the Emperor's Academy."

"Skywalker," Luke and Vader corrected as the same time. "Luke Skywalker, not Vader."

The headmaster's smile finally faltered. "I had assumed Vorus's records were simply faulty. Lord Vader, it is not my place but I must admit that the name Skywalker still exists in the memories of many. Surely it would be better for Luke to carry you name?"

"Skywalker was Luke's mother's name, the name he was born under. I do not intend to change it because of a long dead Jedi. There are other Skywalkers in the galaxy, I assure you. Besides, I do not want Luke's connection to me to be public knowledge. It could be… problem some."

The headmasters mind spun as he drew dangerous connections, but he was wise enough to just smile again. "Of course Lord Vader. I shall inform no one of Luke's heritage unless absolutely necessary Welcome to the Emperor's Academy, Mr. Skywalker."

Luke, as little as he wanted to admit it, was exhausted by the time they got back to the apartment. Nila had prepared a dinner for him, and so Vader excused himself immediately. Han and Nila attempted to fill the silence, but Luke didn't mind it all that much. Everything was always so noisy on Coruscant. Back on Tatooine he'd been able to go for walks in the silent dunes, but not on Coruscant. Luke doubted anywhere was silent on the city-planet.

"You look ready to fall asleep on your plate," Han teased, poking the boy. Luke grinned, but it was true. His eyes were dropping and his mind had hit overload hours before.

"Good thing your room is ready," Nila answered with a smile. Luke suddenly sat up; he'd forgotten all about his new room. "Come on, I want to see your face." Luke practically dashed from the kitchen to his room. Once he turned on the lights, however, he knew it was worth it. The room looked spectacular.

The walls were the green Luke picked out, but it didn't look cheesy on the larger surface. No, it looked like rolling hills and peaceful serenity. His sheets, a darker green, offset the walls perfectly, and gave it a safe feeling. But the impressive bit was the thing Luke didn't know was coming.

Nila had painted a star destroyer on the largest wall, across from the windows. It looked to be popping right off the wall, and around it were sketches for tie fighters and x-wings. "I'm not 100% done, and I was thinking about doing some on the other two walls if you'd like," the woman admitted, smiling sheepishly. "And we can paint over it if you don't like it but…"

Luke hugged her tightly, and, after a moment of surprise, she reciprocated the action. For a moment Luke marveled in the warm embrace-something he hadn't felt in months. Finally though, he forced himself to let go, well aware of the fact that Nila would hug him as long as he needed. "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you like it," she replied sheepishly. "Han suggested I do his ship on the other wall. Do you have any requests for the third?"

Luke thought for a moment of all the cool ships in the world. "You should do a pod racer! They're illegal in the Empire but a traveling museum once came to Anchorhead and they had old podracers and showed us videos. It was so dangerous! Humans couldn't even do it because we don't have fast enough reflexes."

Considering the way Luke's eyes were lighting up talking about them, Nila couldn't say no. "I'll look up some pictures and do it while you're in school."

"Ugg, I don't want to go to school," Luke complained under his breath, but Nila pretended not to hear as she left the room. Luke crawled into bed, and only then realized that she'd painted the roof as well to look like the night sky. It wasn't the Coruscant view either, not that the stars could be seen from Coruscant with all the light. No, it was the view of the stars from Tatooine, the same one he'd looked up at a million times while wondering about his father, the pilot.

Well now Luke knew his father, and it certainly wasn't what he'd expected. So far it had been good though. It had been really, really good, and Luke hadn't even begun his Jedi training, which was what he was the most excited for. As Luke fell asleep, that was all he could think about- Luke Skywalker, Jedi.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't think I deserve you all, but I'm glad I have you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

When Luke awoke the next morning, he was dismayed to find his father already gone from their apartment. Nila was there though, so Luke had company for breakfast. "Han said he could come over whenever if you wanted to go somewhere," Nila informed the boy. "But your father said it was unnecessary for Han to guard you in the apartment complex or at school. To be honest with you I think he worries you'll feel like a prisoner if you're always being watched."

Well Luke would, so, as much as he liked Han, he was grateful that the man wasn't around. "T's 'kay," Luke mumbled, a mouth full of food. Nila gave him a look, and so he finished chewing before talking again. "Sorry. And I don't really have anywhere to go. I was just going to play some hologames and catch up on every episode of "Galactic Bandits" I missed these past months. I always had to go over to Biggs to watch it but at least I was allowed to watch it at all."

Nila just nodded, pretending to have a clue what Luke was talking about. She really didn't know much about the boy, except for what she was picking up from overheard conversations mostly. The one thing she knew for sure was that Luke's life had changed a lot in the past couple days, and it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to take it easy and relax. "Okay. I have to go grocery shopping so I'll have him come over then. Enjoy your holo."

Luke did, for about four hours. Eventually, however, he ran out of episodes to watch, and found himself bored. Han had already come and gone. Nila was working on his room some more and Luke found himself with nothing to do.

 _Father said I was safe in the Apartment Complex. I might as well explore a bit._

He knew he should tell Nila where he was going, but didn't. Luke was eleven years old; certainly old enough to walk around a highly secure building on his own. After all, if the place was safe for senators, then it was safe for a kid. Luke had once heard his Uncle say that all politicians were just children.

His apartment took up the whole upper level, so Luke had to climb into the elevator to get anywhere else. He'd never been in an elevator before, but had seen them in Holos often enough to know how to work them- press every button on the panel.

Luke was shocked when the elevator moved under him, and let out an undignified yelp. It was so cool though. He wondered why more people weren't in the elevator enjoying themselves.

At each level, the doors opened, and Luke was greeted by a similar sight. Usually there were a couple doors on either side of a corridor, and a stormtrooper stationed on each floor. It wasn't until Luke had been traveling down for quite a while that the sight outside the elevator was interesting.

Two droids stood in a hallway, fighting. There was no stormtrooper in sight, or people for that matter, just the two droids. Without stopping to think, Luke hopped from the elevator, and went over to the droids. One, a protocol droid, was gold in color, with large eyes that Luke found both disturbing, and endearing. The other one was a blue astromech droid, the kind used during the Clone Wars. Luke had always figured they were phased-out in the decade since. Obviously not completely.

"Hello," Luke chimed, coming over to them. He'd always liked droids. For one, they were far easier to understand than humans, because once you knew how they were programmed you knew how they would act. In a certain sense people were the same way, but unlike droids you couldn't just open up a human and find out how they were programmed. You just had to try to guess.

The astromech droid made a whirling in response, and Luke tilted his head confused. Surely he'd mistranslated the droid's words? But then the astromech spoke up, sounding completely annoyed. "Master Anakin? What nonsense is this? R2-D2 are your circuits fried?" The droid then turned to Luke. "I'm sorry sir. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. The confused one is R2-D2. He seems to think you look like the man he claims was our old master. What he doesn't seem to understand is that we have had no other master than Master Bail."

"No, I think he may be on to something," Luke admitted studying the little droid. "My father's name was Anakin. R2-D2 you say? Tell me R2-D2 did you know my father?"

The droid let off another series of whistles and beeps, leaving Luke astounded and C-3PO angry. "Now stop being ridiculous…" The boy didn't hear the rest of the conversation; he was too busy thinking. R2-D2 claimed that they had belonged to Anakin's wife, to Luke's mother, and C-3PO didn't remember because his memory had been wiped.

As hard as it was to believe that two droids that just happened to belong to his parents were living only a few floors below Luke, R2-D2's words made sense. And he did know the names, both Anakin and Padme's. "Alright, I believe you," Luke told the droid, much to 3PO's chagrin, and R2's joy. "And I need you to tell me everything you know about my mother because…"

Luke was cut off as the door next to him opened. "What are you two arguing about …oh hello." The man who'd come out of the apartment looked at Luke curiously. He stood tall and regal, with dark hair, eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He reminded Luke of those people on Tatooine who never covered themselves, and yet instead of getting burned, as Luke would, just grew darker and darker. He didn't look unkind, however, even if his facial hair was cropped short. No, he actually was looking at Luke with a certain amount of mirth.

"Oh, hi," the boy greeted back, an innocent smile. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir. I was just talking to these two droids because R2 thinks he knew my mother and I never knew her so..."

The man gave Luke an amused smile, "Is that so? Well I don't think R2-D2 knows anyone I don't, so why don't you come in and we can see if I might be able to help you."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea," Luke answered, growing suddenly concerned. He could trust droids no problem, but this man was a stranger. He was plenty old enough to know you don't accept invitations into the house of strangers.

And the man understood that. "Don't worry. You live here right?" Luke nodded. "Well then that means I work with your father in the senate. My name is Bail Organa, I'm senator for Alderaan. What is your father's name? I'm sure I know him."

Luke almost replied, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be sharing that information. "Oh, um, my father isn't a senator. He just owns the penthouse. To be honest I think it was my mother's so maybe she was a senator?"

The smile on Bail's face disappeared as he tried to comprehend Luke's words. It wasn't possible? The penthouse had belonged to Padme, and then presumably Vader. This boy couldn't live there with his father unless… _Luke._

He'd grown so very much since Bail last saw him, but then again, so had Leia. The Senator could scarcely believe what he was being told, but knew it to be true. Somehow Vader had found and reclaimed his son. _Is he coming for Leia next?_

Bail feared for his adopted daughter, but kept his politician's smile. "It's possible. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, and I doubt my droid will be either, but if you'd like you can take him and find out."

"Really?" Luke asked, his eyes bright with hope. "I'll have him back after dinner."

The Senator knew it was a stupid, and foolish idea, but he shook his head. "No, I meant you could keep them. To be perfectly honest I've never had any real need for them, but perhaps they could keep you company. My daughter often tells me that life as a Senator's daughter could be lonely."

"Master Bail!" C-3PO objected, but the man just shook his head. He felt sorry for 3PO, to send him away like this, but Bail owed it to Luke. The only reason Luke was in such a terrible situation was because Bail had chosen to take Leia and not him. He owed the boy whatever happiness he could offer, and if his mother's droids could provide that happiness, he'd happily give them up. _Leia will be disappointed, but she has Winter. Luke has no one._

The boy didn't seem horribly upset by that though. Despite considering Bail a stranger only a minute before, he hugged him. "Thank you so, so much mister. I've always wanted my own droids! I'll take great care of them and give them oil baths every day!"

Bail smiled, despite doubting it. "I am sure you will. Goodbye R2-D2, C-3PO. Be good."

"Of course Master Bail," 3PO promised bowing as much as his mechanical body allowed. "Tell Mistress Leia goodbye, oh I will miss her so."

Luke for a split second felt bad about taking the droids away from their lives, but, as if sensing Luke's conflict, Bail nodded again. "Good luck finding out more about your mother. And good luck with them."

"Thanks again!" Luke called, heading back up towards the elevator, this time with two droids behind him. He was gone before Bail stopped staring at the elevator shaft, and went back to make a call to his wife to make sure Vader hadn't made any inquires over Leia. Perhaps it was selfish, but Bail was grateful the Sith had found his son instead of his daughter. After all, Luke seemed to be okay, having taken after Padme personality wise. Leia was far too much like Anakin had been, and no one wanted three Sith on their hands. Two was certainly bad enough.

"Oh there you are Luke," Nila greeted, sighing in relief as the boy walked through the door. She'd been beginning to think he'd run off, or worse been kidnapped. Not only would Vader surely have killed her if such a thing happened, but she'd also feel terrible. Luke had, despite his cruel father, warmed his way into her heart with his kindness.

But he also seemed to be quite odd, as made apparent by the two droids behind him. "Luke. Where did you get those droids?"

The boy grinned. "I was wandering around the Complex and I found them in a corridor and then R2 claimed to know my mother and I was questioning him when their owner came out and Senator Organa said that I could keep them as company and that they could maybe help me find out more about my mother because my father refuses to talk about her which I just don't think is fair because she's my mother and he got to know her and I should be able to," Luke rambled in one breath.

He was grinning from ear to ear, but Nila's lips puckered in displeasure. "I don't know Luke, that sounds awfully suspicious. Now I'm not saying you stole them," she quickly continued as Luke looked ready to cry. "But your father has enemies in the senate and they could be using these droids to spy."

Luke hadn't even considered the possibility, and grew sad. It was kind of suspicious. Why would someone just suddenly give him, a perfect stranger, two droids? "Can I please keep them until my father gets home? He can use the Force to tell if they're spying I'm sure."

Nila didn't like the idea of it, but she also didn't know how to say no to Luke's shining face. She's been a strict mother really. She had to be after her husband died. Not once would she ever have caved over her own children's puppy-dog faces, but Luke just looked so pitiful. Plus, she wasn't technically his parent, so it was only fair that his father make such decisions. "Fine, but you're asking your father and if he says no they're going right back to their previous owner in however many pieces his lightsaber leaves them."

Luke was suddenly scared for his new droid friends, but then decided that his father was a perfectly rational being and wasn't about to split them in half. "Thanks! Come on, I'll show you two my room. It's epic!"

Nila was left shaking her head as Luke ran off, two droids in tow. She couldn't help but wonder more about Vader's past. Surely he couldn't always have been such an emotionless monster, or Luke couldn't possibly be as kind and gentle as he was. There had to be more to the story.

But Nila wasn't about to go digging and get herself killed. Instead, she just set about cooking dinner for Luke and praying that Vader wouldn't do anything to hurt his son-physically or emotionally.

When Vader arrived at his apartment, it was like stepping eleven years into the past. A little blue-astromech droid was plugged into the wall, and his counterpart, the golden protocal droid of Anakin's childhood, stood babbling. But C-3PO wasn't speaking with Padme. Padme was dead. It was their son 3PO was bothering.

R2-D2 noticed Vader first, and chirped out a greeting. Luke turned at the sound, and upon seeing how still his father was, the boy grew morose. This conversation was not going to end well. He knew it . "I can explain."

"Where did you get these droids" Well, at last Vader didn't sound angry. He sounded scary-calm though, and disturbed, which was probably worse in reality.

Luke moved from the couch, and next to his father. He had to tilt his head all the way back to see Vader's face, but he did before speaking. "I found them in the hallway and R2 said he used to belong to you and then Senator Organa said I could keep them. Nila said I had to ask you though. Can I keep them? Pleaseeee?"

Vader was suddenly reminded of another little blond Skywalker, begging his own guardian to let him keep a dozen helpless droids. Each time Obi-Wan reminded his padawan that possessions were forbidden Anakin had been crushed. Vader didn't want these droids, her droids reminding him of everything, but he could not crush Luke. Not when he looked so soft and kind-so much like her. "Very well, they may stay, but if I discover R2 is telling you anything about the days of the Republic I'll wipe his memory myself."

"Thank you, thank you thank you! Luke cried, hugging Vader's black legs. It was the second time Luke had hugged his fatherer, and the Sith decided enough was enough. Luke could not get into the habit of hugging Darth Vader, and so he plied the boy off.

"Only because these droids properly belong to me. In fact, I may just have to ask Senator Organa how he came to have them." Here was a tangible threat in Vader's voice, but the boy was oblivious. He just went to his roomm, the droids in question trailing behind.

After watching Luke go, Vader turned to Nila. "I trust he's been no problem?" Vader asked of his son's silent nanny. He had to admit that she was doing a fantastic job. Luke seemed happy and safe, plus she hadn't questioned any of Luke's comments about the Force or Anakin Skywalker. Even fear of death would not stop everyone from telling the media that not only was Darth Vader actually Anakin Skywalker, but that he also had a son who was to be trained as a Jedi. But she didn't even raise an eyebrow at such comments, and just did her work well. Vader approved.

"Luke is a lovely boy, Lord Vader. I assure you he's been no trouble at all."

Pehaps he hadn't been yet, but Luke was a Skywalker, so so his father suspected the trouble couldn't be far off. Still, it was not Luke who had to explain to Vader how Padme's droids ended up with the Senator for Alderaan.

Bail Organa's dark eyes bulged when he saw Darth Vader at his door, but the senator was not truly surprised. Giving those droids to Luke was bound to cause him trouble, but the boy deserved some good. Especially if he was soon to become a Sith, as Vader's plan had to include.

"Lord Vader, to what do I owe this honor?" Bail greeted with the proper amount of terror in his voice. He tried to seem innocent, but Vader had the Force on his side, and the knowledge of Organa's usual lack-of-sincerity. He was, after all, a Senator.

"I will not play your senatorial games Organa. You gave my son two droids that belonged to Padme Amidala. How did you become in possession of them?"

Bail hadn't expected Vader to sound quite so furious, and so when he spoke, he attempted to prevent his own demise. "Your son? Lord Vader I wasn't aware… Luke said he as the child of the late senator. That would make him Anakin Skywalker's son…"

Bail's acting was good, perhaps if there was no Force Vader would have believed him, but the Force revealed his lie. "You know who Anakin Skywalker has become," Vader snarled, lifting the man by his throat. "You helped Kenobi steal my son!"

Bail was suddenly aware that the kindness he'd shown Luke was about to get him killed. He thought of Leia and Breha, far away on Alderaan. What he wouldn't give to see them one more time! But it was better that they be far away from this, especially Leia. His death and Luke's safety were worthy prices to pay to ensure Leia's continued freedom from her Sith father. Perhaps he was a horrible person for thinking so, but it was true to him. He would die. Luke would be a Sith. But Leia, perhaps Leia would be the one with the strength to destroy her family and save the galaxy. She surely had the strength to do everything else set before her.

"Yes!" Bail answered, knowing nothing would stop his death, but hoping he could protect Leia in these last moments. "I was with Padme when Luke was born. With her as she died because of you! And I helped stuff her clothes so you thought Luke was dead, all while Obi-Wan hid the boy, far, far away from you! And I would do it again!"

Beneath his mask, Vader's eyes flared their deepest shade of yellow as the Sith snapped the man's neck through the Force. "Come to Senator Organa's Apartment and ensure his injuries look accidental," Vader com-ed one of his agents as the fury faded. Palpatine would be glad to know one more Rebel leader was dead, but the people would be infuriated if they knew the truth of Organa's demise. Plus Luke would be upset if he knew what had happened and, weak as it may show him to be, Vader could not bring himself to see Luke hurt. He did not want the boy's innocence destroyed, not until it had to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unfortunately for everyone involved, it was Luke who heard the doorbell ring and answered without even thinking. On the other side stood a man in what Luke recognized as a military uniform. He didn't know what rank the sigil meant, but the man obviously was military.

He also was obviously confused, but never-the-less formed a smile at the sight of the boy. He looked kind once smiling, with bright hazel eyes and dusty hair. He looked like a father was supposed to, not like Vader, who looked nothing like a father even if he was one.

"Oh, hello sir," the man told Luke, who beamed at being addressed as such. "I think I have been misinformed. Admiral Ozzel led me to believe Lord Darth Vader would be here."

Luke nodded, and swung open the door wider. "Oh, he should be back soon."

The man, confused as he was, accepted the boy's offer to come in. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah, my name's Luke. Who are you?"

"Captain Uba Cassel, of the Imperial Navy," he introduced, sticking out his hand for the young boy to shake. Luke did enthusiastically, so happy to be treated like an adult. No one else ever treated him like an adult, but this man did. It made Luke beam.

Plus the man said he was in the Navy which meant… "So you pilot ships?"

"I used to," he admitted with a smile, watching as Luke climbed on the couch and stood so that he was even taller than the Captain. "I used to fly all over, but I am now responsible for the naval presence here in the Imperial Center."

Luke screwed up his face, having never heard the name before. "What's that?"

"Well it's the planet we're on."

"This is Coruscant."

The Captain nodded, and sat down on the couch. Luke sat down beside him, curious as to what the man had to say. "Well traditionally the planet has been called Coruscant, but the Emperor declared its name be changed to the Imperial Center years ago. Some people forget and don't use the name, but it's the one any loyal citizen does."

"My father calls it Coruscant. So did the Emperor, I'm sure of it!"

Captain Cassel was about to ask this boy when he'd met the Emperor, when, a woman appeared looking panic-stricken. "Luke who are you… oh! You need to go." She cried, approaching the officer and physically pushing him towards the door. "Please you can't be here."

"Nila stop it!" Luke cried, pulling his nanny off. "He's here to see Father."

Now the man understood, and he agreed he had to go. "It's okay son. She's right. I'll just…" he turned to go, and found himself facing Darth Vader.

"Luke, go to your room. The good Captain and I must talk."

Luke felt suddenly terrified, sending his father's intention through the Force. "Don't! Father no he's nice. Don't hurt him."

Sometimes the Force made parenting very difficult. "Ms. Difdin, please escort Luke to his room."

"Yes Lord Vader," she replied, grabbing Luke who fought her with all his strength. "Come Luke, you'll only make it worse."

Luke looked up at her, his blue eyes pleading "Father will kill him because of me. I can feel it."

Nila knew the boy was probably right but she pulled him towards his room anyways, for everyone's sake. Vader would do what he felt he had to do, and Luke surely would not need to see it.

"Captain Cassel, how did you find this place?"Vader inquired of the tense man, probing his mind lightly. The captain was thinking go a boy, Luke's age, but taller. The boy looked little like his father, with dark skin and small eyes. Vader suddenly remembered rumor, that Cassel had turned down promotion to Admiral because of a dead wife and a young son. _This is that son._

"I am very sorry to have intruded into your home, Lord Vader. Admiral Ozzel told me you would be here. There was a report of a Jedi at a dinner nearby. I would not have bothered you, but he matched the description of Obi-Wan Kenobi, so the report seemed valid."

Thoughts of Obi-Wan refocused Vader, temporarily at least. "Dex's dinner?" Had his former master really dared to visit their old haunt? He had to know it wouldn't still be open if Dex hadn't proven his loyalty to the Empire. Obi-Wan was no fool; he had to know. No, no Obi-Wan had to have been calling Vader out by reminding him of Anakin. The Jedi had intended to make it all about Luke.

"Yes sir," The captain confirmed. "In the industrial area."

Vader nodded, "Yes I know it. Thank you Captain."

The Captain nodded, his heart beating rapidly. So far he was alive, but what would the Sith do now that he'd finished his report? Surely he could not make it out alive after discovering Vader's hidden son. The boy, Luke was it, had to be at least nine. No one could keep something like that a secret for so long, not unless all those who discovered the secret were promptly silenced.

Vader could hear the man's thoughts, and spoke carefully. "You have a son, do you not Captain?"

"Yes my Lord, Rickon. He's eleven."

"Then I do not need to tell you the measures I would go to to ensure my son's safety. And surely your own son's continued safety will be enough of a motivator to keep this little incident between us."

Captain Cassel let out his breath as he came to understood Vader's words. He would live, for now, but sure the little secret slip Rickon would be in grave danger. It did not matter though. He would not have told anyone anyways, for Luke's sake. The boy surely had enough difficulties with Vader as his father. "I understand my Lord. I love my son dearly."

"Good. Perhaps this accident can be advantageous as well. You are in charge of all stormtroopers here on Coruscant. Should Luke run into trouble in any way you will hear about it and contact me immediately."

"Yes my Lord."

"Very well, then you are dismissed. Be on your way Captain."

Cassel stared at Vader for a second, before regaining his wits and making a break for the door. He was very, very, very lucky to be alive. Even luckier, he realized, when he got into the elevator and ended up being led by stormtroopers towards the body of Senator Bail Organa. It appeared, by all measures, that the man had just fallen down and broken his neck in a tragic accident. Certainly that would be what every report said, but that didn't make it true. No, there was someone else living in the Senatorial complex with a unique ability to break necks without leaving a mark, and he had never liked the Senator. Cassel couldn't help but look up at the girl whose portrait hung on the wall. The Princess Leia of Alderaan was Rickon's age, but her existence hadn't stopped Vader's bloodlust. Not the way Rickon's had.

The relationship between a father and son was certainly amazing, wasn't it?

The next day, Luke was about to start at a new school for the second time in three months, and nerves controlled him. Nila had made a big breakfast to celebrate the occasion, but the boy barely ate a bite. He instead sat at the table, legs jittering, until his father came into the kitchen.

"Can we go?" Luke asked jumping up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. Vader looked at the untouched plate and overexcited son before wondering if he'd been that bad as a youth. It really was a wonder Obi-Wan hadn't been the one to turn to the Dark Side.

"Sit down and finish your breakfast," Vader ordered his son, giving the boy a gentle prod in the Force to do so. Once Luke was more trained these prods wouldn't work as well, but Vader was surely going to take full advantage of them while he could. "And then Solo and Ms. Difdin will take you to school."

Luke stopped eating again to look up at his father with wide, sad eyes. "But… You're not taking me?"

Vader sighed as much as his breathing apparatus would let him, and bent down, despite the pain it caused, to look Luke in the eye. "Kenobi is searching for you, remember? We have to keep people oblivious to our connection and flying you to school would probably set the rumor mill ablaze. I promise I will be here when you get back, and we can begin your Jedi training."

Luke was so excited by the words "Jedi Training" that he completely forgot his disappointment, as had been Vader's intention. "Am I going to get to use your lightsaber? Or make something fly? Can I make my model Tie fighter fly? That would be so cool!"

Vader rose, not telling the boy that he would actually be learning meditation first. Instead he said, "We'll see. Now finish your breakfast and have a good day. I will see you after."

Thoughts of Jedi training ran rampant in Luke's mind as they flew to school, and he spoke with Han at length about how he was gonna use the Force to recreate a space battle in his room and then shoot it as a holodrama and make a fortune. He was so excited about it that Nila didn't have the heart to tell Luke his father wouldn't allow something like that if Tatooine froze over. When they pulled up to the school, however, Nila turned to remind Luke of a few more important things. "I'll be right here at seventeen hundred to pick you up, but I want you to wait inside until Han comes in and gets you." It was unlikely Luke could be snatched right from under their feet like that, but Nila wasn't taking any chances. "And remember you are not to mention who your father is to anyone. Also don't mention the Force, or having met the Emperor, or Jedi at all, okay?" There were just so many things Luke could say and get them all in trouble, but Nila had confidence that Luke was smart enough to be fine. She just had to remind him anyways, just in case.

"I'll be fine," Luke whined, but he was actually secretly glad to know that she truly cared about him.

Nila looked at him for a moment longer before unlocking the door. It was odd how quickly she'd fallen for the boy but she had. It was like dropping her own kids off at school for the first time, and yet she'd only known Luke for three days. His light was just so infectious, and so ironic considering his heritage.

Luke disappeared into the school quickly, and then stopped in his tracks. Students roamed the halls talking, laughing, and even in a few cases eating. They all had friends and knew exactly where they were going, but Luke didn't. He sheepishly pulled out his schedule and looked around for a locker number. He'd never had a locker before, but in holos students kept their books in there so Luke would do that. He had to find it though, because Locker #2187 meant nothing to him at the moment.

He roamed the halls, trying to find any sort of pattern, but they all seemed messed up. One minute the lockers were 7-8-9 and then he'd somehow gotten to 35-36-and 37! Luke knew there had to be some sort of order to it, the school was that pristine, but he had no clue. Plus the highest number he could find was 1300! Where could his locker possibly be?

Suddenly Luke felt like crying, but held it back. He was too old to be crying out of frustration, even when anxious. His first class was science in room 111, which he'd seen along the way. He'd just bring his stuff to class and then ask his teacher how to find his locker. No reason to cry. (He still felt ready to though).

None of the other students were in the room when Luke got there, but his teacher sat behind a desk and piles of paper. He was a large man, not as tall as Vader (was anyone?) but bulky. He was about Luke's height sitting down, never mind once he stood up. Suddenly Luke wasn't so sure about going in at all. Maybe he should just call Nila and go home…

"You must be Luke," the teacher called, lifting his head to give Luke a broad smile. "I'm Mr. Switzchenko. I noticed you'd been added to my roster."

Luke nodded, shuffling in the room just as Mr. Switzchenko rose. He'd been right about the man's height, and had to crane his neck to look up at his face. At least it was a smiling face the boy saw though. He might be huge but Mr. Switzchenko seemed nice at least.

"Couldn't find your locker?" the man asked noticing Luke's bag. The boy nodded, and Mr. Switzchenko just laughed. "It's okay. This school can be pretty confusing. I started teaching at the beginning of the year and still feel like I'm going to get lost any day now."

Mr. Switzchenko's lighthearted nature was enough to give Luke the confidence to finally speak. "Yeah. It's 2187. But I didn't see any higher than 1300."

"That's because the 2 is referring to the second floor," the man answered kindly. "You have to go upstairs and then follow the signs for the cafeteria, it's right up there." The bell rang, and the voices of students grew closer. "Just keep your stuff under your desk for now and then go up after this period."

Luke nodded, and went to sit silently in the desk Mr. Switzchenko had pointed him to. It was a nice seat, not too far forward that everyone would have to notice him, but not all the way in the back where Luke wouldn't be able to see the board. _I'm debating the merits of my seat._ Luke realized smiling to himself. _I've really gone nuts haven't I?_

Luke was broken from thoughts of his sanity by the influx of students into the room. Everyone noticed him sitting there, and offered each other an odd look, but they just went to their seats and settled down. Soon enough the bell rang, and all the students scrambled up and began reciting a pledge to the flag hanging on the wall. Luke tried to follow suit, but had no idea what the words were so he ended up saying everything a second after the others. "I swear this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Palpatine to exercise every power in service to the Galactic Empire, and shall, whensoever I am asked, be prepared, as a loyal servant, to surrender my life for this oath."

Luke was so busy fumbling through the oath that he didn't even think about the words until everyone sat back down. Did every student in the school say that every day? What about other schools? How many kids swore every day to serve Palpatine no matter what and die if it's required? That was horrible!

Mr. Switzchenko went right into their lesson on basic physics, much to Luke's relief. Everyone was staring at him of course, but knowing that he didn't have to stand and introduce himself was like knowing he wasn't about to be blown up. But the class only lasted so long, and Luke wasn't getting out of the room without answering a few questions at least.

"Hi," a boy said blocking Luke's exit. He had dark skin and eyes that reminded Luke a bit of open space. "I'm Rickon. What's your name?"

"Luke."

Rickon smiled, and followed Luke as he pushed past to get to his locker upstairs. "So Luke, what's your last name? Would I recognize it? I mean… what do your parents do? They're senators right? The only kids who start in the middle of the year are those of senators."

"Um… my mom was a senator I think but she died," Luke admitted, stopping to look at Rickon. He seemed nice, but Luke found it odd that the boy seemed to care so much about his parents. Why did it matter?

"That stinks," Rickon did sound legitimately sympathetic, but carried on immediately. "And your father? What does he do?"

 _Run around the galaxy killing Jedi and rebels._ "He's part of the military."

Rickon visibly relaxed at the revelation. "Oh good. My dad's in the military too- he's a Captain."

"Mine is too," Luke lied before even thinking about it. What if Rickon knew all the Captains? Luke had no idea how many there were, but what if there weren't many?

Rickon didn't seem to question it though. "That's good, that means you only have to be careful around Jes- her dad is an admiral." Luke must have been giving Rickon an odd look, because he laughed. "That sounds weird doesn't it? Well basically your place here is determined by your parents. You have the Grand Moff's kids- don't even look at them if you want your parents to keep their jobs. They usually boss around the senators kids, there are more of them than anything else. Then there are us military brats. Most of our dads are Captains, but since Jes's dad is an admiral she kind of leads our group. She mostly just sticks with the girls though so don't worry too much."

Luke attempted to take that all in, but eventually gave up. All he needed to know was that he was 'allowed' to be friends with Rickon so long as everyone thought his dad was a captain. _I wonder what my place would be if they knew my dad was Lord Vader, heir to the Imperial throne._

If Rickon noticed Luke's smile being far too wide, he didn't say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rickon was in all of Luke's classes and quite nice. Of course Luke was a little weary, remembering how nice Brandon had been before he found out the truth. What would Rickon's reaction be if he knew who Luke's dad really was? He'd probably be too scared to ever speak to Luke again, and Luke didn't want that. No, the boy decided it was better that no one knew who his father was.

Though Luke was beginning to agree with the Headmaster when it came to his last name. None of the kids seemed to recognize it, but all his teachers gave Luke an odd look, as if trying to read his genes with their eyes. No one said anything though, at least, not until Luke got to his Naboo class. His teacher, Mrs. Soruna, hadn't looked at her roster, and so she was shocked to find a new student walking into her class. She was even more shocked when Luke said his name.

"Sky…Skywalker," she stuttered out, eyes wide in horror and surprise. "But… I…"

Luke was quick to a response, "Not the Skywalker you're thinking of, no."

Mrs. Soruna calmed visibly, but she still looked as if her whole life had just been uprooted and tossed all over her. "Oh. Of course. It's just… I was just… surprised. I was surprised. Anakin Skywalker- the one loyal Jedi… He saved my life. I was just a little girl when the Trade Federation came, and then he saved us."

Luke found the idea of his father saving anyone odd, but he beamed at the thought. His father truly had been good once, and simply forgotten. There was still good in him though. Rickon's last name was Cassel, and he didn't seem to be mourning the death of his father. Perhaps there was still more good in Vader than anyone knew.

"Well, you can sit there," Mrs. Soruna finally said, shaking the confusion from her head as she attempted to get back to work. "See me after class if you need any help catching up on the curriculum, but don't worry too much about learning everything we've already done. It's fine."

Luke wasn't so sure it was fine, but he didn't mind being told he didn't have tons of makeup work to do. Every other teacher seemed to want Luke to teach himself six years of curriculum in only a day.

Despite being behind, Luke found himself unable to focus on their lecture about ancient Gungan cannibalism (which should have been very, very easy to be interested by.) Mindlessly he flipped through his datapad, and found an index at the very end of all of Naboo's queens.

They were all beautiful, in an odd, made up way, but Luke's eyes drifted towards the name of one especially young queen. **Padme Amidala**

Luke practically fell out of his chair in shock, and as it was he moved enough for Rickon to cast him an odd look. Luke tried to bring himself under control, but he couldn't help it. Surely this woman, this, this Queen could not be his mother! There had to be more than one Padme from Naboo…

Luke searched through the book for references to her, and found them towards the end. She the fourth most recent Queen, primarily known for her **Involvement in ending the Trade Federation's Blockade and firm devotion to a peaceful solution to the Clone Wars.**

Even that wouldn't have been enough if not for the section titled **Assassination Attempts**. There had been many, more than Luke could believe from the book's description of her as kind and peaceful. But there was one that was particularly distressing for Luke. **After the attempted assassination on Coruscant, Senator Amidala returned to Naboo with a Jedi bodyguard. Soon though Amidala found herself back in the throes of danger as she and Anakin Skywalker, the one loyal Jedi, fought against the Separatists in the Battle of Geonosis, and saw the Clone Wars begin.**

There was no doubt left in Luke's mind. This Padme Amidala had known Luke's father, not just as a bodyguard, but as a husband. Luke's mother was the former Queen of Naboo.

Wow. Rickon would really have a fit if he knew who Luke's parents really were.

Luke was so busy scouring his book for mentions of his mother, that he didn't even hear the bell ring. It was only when Rickon poked him that Luke even realized the room was clearing out and everyone heading towards lunch. Luke went to follow his new friend, but found himself hanging back as he noticed a holopicture of a young Mrs. Soruna and a Queen. _Maybe my mother._

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a second," Luke assured his new friend hoping Rickon wouldn't think him really weird. Rickon just shrugged it off though, and left, promising to save Luke a seat at their table.

"Is that Queen Amidala?"

Mrs. Soruna looked up from her work, seemingly surprised by Luke's continued presence. "Yes. She came and visited all the families of Theed after the blockade's end. She was so young, but so strong and wise… My parents would have moved to Coruscant a decade earlier if not for her gentle words when she visited us."

Luke felt an odd stab of jealousy. This woman knew his mother better than Luke did. How could that possibly be fair? "Was she married?"

Mrs. Soruna tilted her head a bit, before forcing a smile. "No, I don't think she ever was. She devoted herself to her work and then died so young. Though… Well I shouldn't say."

"You were going to say she was pregnant when she died, weren't you?"

Mrs. Soruna looked around the room nervously, and turned her back from the statue in the corner that Luke suspected held a camera. "Yes. No one ever knew who the father was of course but there were rumors…" Luke nodded, moving towards the door before he caused her any more unpleasantness. But Mrs. Soruna couldn't help her curiosity. "Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes, Luke Skywalker," he repeated, eyes conveying the answer to his question. They really, really should have given him a new name to take to school.

Luke met Rickon in the Cafeteria (which he now knew as near his locker) and was glad to find the boy really had saved him a seat. Rickon set about introducing Luke to everyone, while Luke just scanned the cafeteria. While only the 5th and 6th years had lunch at this time, the place was still crowded compared to Luke's former schools. And it seemed Rickon was telling the truth about people being divided by what their parents do. _This is ridiculous._

Luke especially knew it was ridiculous when he caught sight of a girl sitting in the corner, a databook in hand. Long brown hair curled around her cheeks, revealing soft, freckled skin and ears just a bit too large. She wasn't particularly pretty, but there was something about her that just drew Luke's attention. It was …odd. He felt the hairs on his back rise, and a gentle prod to go, to speak to her, to see her. "Who's that?"

Rickon followed Luke's gaze and developed a sneer of sorts. "Oh, that's Leah."

She was the first person whose parents Rickon had not identified, which led Luke to believe he'd found the reason she was sitting alone. Without asking for clarification, Luke stood up and began walking to her. He'd been the one sitting alone after Kes, the only truly kind person at Vorus, left. Luke wasn't just going to sit back now and let that be someone else, even if Rickon was chasing after him, telling him to stop. "Luke no! She's on a scholarship and her mom only works in the palace as a maid! She doesn't even have a father!"

Luke didn't care though, he just sat down and shocked her, as well as everyone else who'd noticed. The senators' kids were all sniggering, but Rickon, while horrified, still came to sit next to Luke anyways.

"Hi," Luke told Leah reaching out his hand to her. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

She seemed to be the only student to recognize the name, and looked around frantically. "You shouldn't be talking to me Luke."

"You shouldn't be sitting alone."

"I like sitting alone. I can't read with everyone around."

At this, Rickon grabbed Luke's shoulder, and tried to pull him away. "See Luke she's perfectly happy! Let's go!"

Luke ignored him though. If Rickon was going to be a good friend he'd have to have the decency to feel a bit bad for Leah. "Don't you run out of books, sitting alone to read every day?"

Rickon let out a huff, but he sat back down and watched their interaction with curiosity, as did everyone else in the cafeteria. "Why did I decide to make you my friend?" Rickon grumbled to himself.

Luke smiled. This wasn't going all that poorly after all. "Come sit with us. Or would you rather just sit over here the three of us?"

"Don't try to be my friend Luke. You can feel it won't end well."

That stopped the boy's overt friendliness. There was just something about the way Leah said 'feel' that reminded Luke of the Force flowing around him. But she couldn't possibly know… "What do you mean?"

"Maids hear everything," Leah shrugged going back to her book. "I appreciate you trying Luke, but it's really not good for us to be friends. Please, leave, for my sake as well as yours."

Luke was so confused and scared that he did get up and go, but only before deciding that he'd try again tomorrow. Leah didn't deserve to be alone, even if she was a bit weird. Luke wasn't going to let anyone be alone.

Rickon and Luke went back to their table, where everyone just stared at Luke in shocked silence. When it was finally broken, it was by a 5th year, puny, girl who spoke with crooked teeth and a bright smile. "You won't believe what my father told me yesterday."

"Nil's dad is head of intelligence. He tells her all he rumors so that she spreads them and just hides the truth more," Rickon explained, and Luke realized that perhaps he wasn't the only one aware of the Empire's dark side.

"Tell us Nil, what magnificent rumor did you hear?" Jes, the admiral's daughter who was probably only so fat because she needed space for her ego, taunted.

Nil gave the older girl a look, but didn't defend herself. An admiral could fire the head of intelligence. Luke only wished he could shut her up because Darth Vader could fire an admiral. "Darth Vader has a son."

Luke had just taken a sip of water when she spoke, and it threatened to splurt out his nose. He just managed to hold it in, not wanting to make everything even worse than it already was, but doing so caused his whole head to burn.

Everyone else was just laughing. "Darth Vader is a machine. Last I checked droids don't have kids."

"What would he even do with a baby? Hold it in his cloak?"

"No the son's our age! I know a lot of what I say ends up being wrong but I swear this is true. Vader has moved into Republica 500 with a woman and a son! And the woman took him out shopping on Saturday with some sort of body guard whose actually a smuggler wanted in two systems by local gangsters!"

Everyone laughed, but Luke couldn't bring himself to. It really wasn't funny to know that someone knew of his existence, even if that someone was just an untrustworthy gossip source.

Still, at least no one seemed to even consider Nil's words as one of the boys joked, "Sure. Vader has a son and a wife just like Palpatine has a daughter. Face it Nil, either your dad never knows the truth or he never tells you it."

Luke wished that was so, but he could feel Leah's brown eyes on him from across the cafeteria. The number of people realizing the truth was increasing by the minute, and Luke was sure his father wouldn't like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Just to clear up some confusion. Leah is not Leia. I realize now the names are really similar, but I'm not just spelling Leia wrong. Leah is a completely different character, one of my OCs, and I hope you all like her.

* * *

Chapter 16

When the final bell rang, Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He'd made it through the school day without any disasters. Now he just had to get through his first gymnastics practice, and then his father would teach him to be a Jedi.

The thought was enough to put a wide grin on Luke's face, which caused Rickon to reassess again his decision to be Luke's friend. "I never asked, what sport are you signed up for?"

"Gymnastics."

"Oh," Rickon muttered, hiding a giggle. "That will be… fun. I do Nuna ball. We don't use actual Nunas or course because the girls thought it was too mean but... You should switch teams, come play."

Luke had a feeling Rickon wasn't just hoping to spend more time with his new friend. "What's wrong with gymnastics? I always thought it would be fun, doing flips and stuff.

Rickon shrugged, "Yeah maybe but well… gymnastics is such a girl's sport that's all. There isn't a single guy on the team."

Oh. Luke suddenly wondered if his father would be annoyed should he try to switch to a different team. Surely he wouldn't be too annoyed…

But why should Luke give up a chance to do something fun that might help with his Jedi training just because of what people thought of him. The boy was used to people thinking he was weird or bad. He'd gotten used to that when he was the rebel scum of Vorus. If he hadn't been worried by people staring because he spoke to Leah, why should Luke care about this?

"Oh, I don't mind. I think it will be fun. Besides my dad picked. I wouldn't want to upset him." (Okay, maybe Luke was a little worried about what people thought. Still, it couldn't hurt to use his father as an excuse. Surely Vader wouldn't mind.)

And having to do what your parents tell you to is something Rickon and everyone else understood well. So Rickon just gave Luke a nod of sympathy and ran off to his own practice, leaving Luke to find his way to the gymnasium himself.

The gymnasium wasn't attached to the main school building, and as look stood in the doorway he was suddenly reminded of Nila's words. He wasn't supposed to leave the building without Han and her being there. But Luke didn't have a choice. He had to get to gymnastics, and it was only a few seconds away. Besides, Luke wasn't sure what to think, but he at least knew Ben Kenobi didn't plan on hurting him. He'd be fine. (Which was why Luke did make the journey, but at top speed.)

The gymnasium door slapped shut behind Luke, and all the hairs prickled on his neck. Perhaps the boy was just becoming paranoid, but he could not help but feel like he was being watched. Was it a warning from the Force? Or was Luke simply losing it?

A shrill whistle jerked Luke from his ponderings, and the boy ran over. There seemed to be a dozen girls of all ages, and, as Rickon predicted, no guys but Luke. Much to his surprise, however, the coach was a guy, who smiled brightly upon Luke. "I'm Coach Gabriel Dug," he told the boy, offering his dark-skinned hand for Luke to shake. "It's nice to finally have a boy on the team, Luke. Those parallel bars were getting pretty dusty. You ever done gymnastics before?"

Luke shook his head, but then remembered that wasn't exactly true. "I've never been on a team before but I can do cartwheels and hand stands. I'm really good at handstands! I could do a handstand on one arm with a person standing on me!"

Couch Dug smiled at the boy's excitement. "Well I look forward to seeing. Now the girls all have their routines they can work on once we stretch, and then we can see where you are."

Luke nodded, and followed behind as everyone did those stretches they were clearly used to. It was a little hard for Luke, but he had always been naturally flexible. As Uncle Owen said "Wait until you shoulder some responsibility boy, then we'll see how loose your muscles are."

Perhaps it was just because Luke didn't have any real responsibility, but he was grateful for the flexibility when all of them were bending backwards into a backbend. He could just manage it, but fell to the ground instead of kicking over like the others did."

"Don't worry about it," Couch Dug reassured Luke, even as the girls stifled their laughter. "You just need time. None of them could even do the backbend the first time, I promise." Luke nodded, but suddenly wished he'd taken up Rickon's offer. It least he had experience with Nuna ball…

Soon enough though the girls had broken off into smaller groups with the older girls spotting the younger ones and Couch Dug turned his attention to Luke. "Okay, now show me this wonderful handstand."

Luke immediately kicked up straight into a handstand. He wobbled forward, but pushed himself back. _I'm pushing myself up straight with the Force!_ Luke realized. No wonder he'd always been able to hold himself in a handstand for so long; the Force, not his arms held him up.

But Coach Dug didn't know that, all he knew was that he was impressed. "That is nice kid. I wonder…" He moved over towards the parallel bars, and lowered them as far as they went before pulling up a chair. "Do you think you can climb up there and try your handstand up there?"

Luke's eyes were wide with intimidation, but he nodded. Scrambling onto the bars wasn't as hard as trying to stand, but Luke managed to kick himself up into a tight handstand. It was harder, with his hands wrapped around the bars and not just flat on the floor. His body visibly swayed back and forth, but Luke managed to use the Force to pull himself back up each time.

"You're strong," Couch Dug noted with an impressed whistle. This kid was not just good, he was eerily great. "Tell me kid, have you ever considered being a galaxy-class gymnast?" Luke was so embarrassed by the praise that his focus dropped and he fell forward, scraping his arm on the bar on the way down. Couch Dug muttered something under his breath, before reaching under the bars to help Luke back up. "Well, not today, but someday maybe you could be."

Luke just shook his head. "I want to fly."

"Well you're flying on those bars," Couch Dug told the boy with a smile. He wasn't going to push the kid to be an athlete, but damn if he couldn't do it. "Come on, I want you to get used to being on the equipment today, and then we can start working on your strength, and maybe get a routine fleshed out for you."

It sounded like a lot of work, but Luke wasn't going to complain. Those were all things he needed to fight like a Jedi after all, and he had an advantage none of his teammates did. The Force could be very useful in athletics, that was for sure.

Luke spent the next two hours crawling on the pommel, and swinging back and forth on the rings and bars. His arms felt a bit like jelly by the end, but he knew the pain would disappear as soon as he got home and began his Jedi training. Luke was so excited he ran to the front of the school, almost forgetting that he wasn't supposed to go outside until Han came to meet him.

Luke could just make out Han and Nila's speeder stuck behind rows of parents, and so he stood awkwardly inside, waiting for them to get closer. As he did, Luke caught sight of Rickon, hair dripping from sweat, walking towards Luke. He had a hand wrapped around his shoulder, a hand belonging to his father, and so Luke ducked behind a pillar hoping Rickon wouldn't see him. The last thing Luke wanted was for Captain Cassel to make a comment about Luke's father, especially Luke's father almost killing him.

But pillars are not particularly good hiding spaces when they're only a few inches wide, and so the pair spotted Luke easily. "Dad, this is Luke Skywalker," Rickon introduced grinning. "His dad is a Captain too and today was Luke's first day."

Captain Cassel grinned, but flashed Luke a little wink. "Luke and I have actually met already. I know his father quite well. He's a good… Captain."

Luke had never felt so relieved in his life, and nodded furiously. "Yeah. Um. Yeah. Um. Actually Nila isn't all that far back so…"

Cassel grabbed Luke's bag, stopping the boy from running right out the door. "I'll walk you out it's on the way to my speeder." And he sure as Hell wasn't going to let Vader's son run out and accidentally get hit by a speeder or something. "I'm glad you and Rickon are getting along well. Luke wants to be a pilot someday, did you know that son?"

Rickon blushed red "I hate flying," he admitted to Luke. "It's okay in the atmosphere but space is so big and cold. I'd much prefer to stay here on Coruscant and my dad thinks I'm crazy for it."

"I do too," Luke teased, causing Rickon to smile. "But that's okay. Space is really cold. On Tatooine we have two suns so it's never cold and then I get into space and I'm frozen."

Rickon no longer seemed so embarrassed, and Captain Cassel had led them to Nila's speeder safely. "Luke was getting impatient so I agreed to walk him out," he explained to Nila and Han. "Come on Rickon, I left dinner cooking."

"Bye Luke, it was nice meeting you!" Rickon called, running after his father.

"Thanks for being my friend!" Luke called back climbing into the speeder. Nila and Han exchanged an amused look as they rose above the other speeders and headed back to the apartment. "Gymnastics was so fun! Couch Dug says that I'm a natural and I think I might have been using the Force but no one will know so I don't think father will be upset. Can you drive faster? I want to get home and start my training. Do you think my father will let me use his lightsaber."

Luke sounded so excited, so happy, it crushed Nila to gave to tell him the news, "I'm sorry Luke, but I don't think your father is going to be able to begin your training tonight. I received a message an hour ago that the Emperor ordered him on an important mission off world. He might not be home for a couple of days. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Luke muttered, all the day's joys suddenly forgotten. His father had promised that they'd begin, but now they weren't. Now Luke's father wasn't even going to be there for days. "It's okay. The Empire has to come first, I get it." And Luke did, intellectually, but on the inside the boy wanted to cry.

Nothing was half as fun for Luke the next day. It was the same classes and the same new friends, but Luke wasn't half as excited by them. His father hadn't come home at all the night before, and then that morning they got a message he wouldn't be back for at least a day, maybe longer.

Luke didn't know why it upset him so much. He'd known Vader would be gone often, but he'd promised. Luke's father had promised he'd be home for them to begin training and then he wasn't. He made Luke one promise, and couldn't even keep it. Sure, logically Luke knew the Empire had to come first and his father didn't have a choice, but it hurt. The Empire had Vader's undivided attention for eleven years, and Luke couldn't even get it for a day?

Even gymnastics didn't go as well. Couch Dug grew frustrated quickly, before finally just bursting out at Luke. "What's going on with you? You were so focused yesterday! Now you can barely keep a handstand."

Luke knew it was true. Every time his focus slipped back to how upset he was that his father had left he lost his balance. It was just so hard to focus on using the Force to keep him upright though. Every time Luke thought about his father, and the Force training they were not doing.

Nila didn't know what to do when the boy sulked out of school. It was no secret that Luke was upset over his father, but she couldn't override the Emperor's orders and bring him home. She had absolutely no way of bringing back the bright smile that was on Luke's face the day before. Only his father could do that, and she was most certainly not Lord Vader.

Neither was Han, but at least he had a clue as to what might cheer Luke up. "Hey, why don't we swing by my ship? Nila can take some holos to paint it on your wall and I can show you around."

There was a spark in Luke's eyes. He still just shrugged and said, "Whatever," but there was a spark. Nila took that as horns blaring that they should go, and quickly took the turn Han identified to bring them to where his ship was resting.

Luke loved ships. He'd spent hours searching the HoloNet for pictures of all kinds of things, particularly freighters. (He used to imagine that one of those pictures was of his father's ship. Luke had, of course, seen pictures of his father's Star Destroyer, but at the time it would never have crossed Luke's mind that that could actually be the one his father owned.)

The Millennium Falcon was nothing like any ship Luke had seen. It was large and round, with some sort of power cells emitting light around the back edge. On top was a dish, but it was hanging off by only a wire. As Luke began to look he realized all of the ship was banged up and broken. "Yeah, we got in a bit of a rough spot, I'll admit, but a few more paychecks from your father and I'll have her up and running again," Han admitted as they pulled the speeder in next to the stationary ship.

Han and Luke both hopped out quickly, going to look at the ship up close. As they approached, a giant of a beast came running out howling and shaking his fists. Luke screamed, terrified the thing would eat him, but Han just started laughing and waved. "Hey, Chewie it's okay. This is the kid I told you about."

The beast stopped running, but let out a loud wail instead. Luke thought it was just the sound of pain, but Han was actually nodding and answering. "You can understand that… that… what even if that?"

The beast let out another indignant wail at Luke's less than tactful wording, but Han just waved it off. "He's just a kid, doesn't know any better," Han told Chewie who continued to grumble. "Chewie is a Wookie Luke. I know he looks a bit scary, but really he's just a big fuzball, aren't you?"

The howl Chewie let out told Luke that the Wookie didn't agree, which just made the boy smile. Glad his plan was working, Han pushed Luke towards the inside of the ship. "Come on, look around. She won't fly until I get some new thrusters, but that means I can let you fiddle around in the pilot's seat."

Suddenly Luke forgot he was missing out on his Father's Jedi training. He ran into the ship, awed by the rugged beauty he found inside, before dashing to the cockpit. His whole life Luke had wanted to fly, but never, ever had he actually been allowed in a ship's cockpit. Without a care Luke started to press buttons, and flick switches. Normally Han would have been having a heart attack over the Falcon's treatment, but it was already so broken there wasn't much more Luke could do. Plus, Han was a bit busy fighting with his trusty co-pilot to get to the kid's side.

"I know you hate Imps Chewie, I do too, but we need the credits to get parts. Besides, Luke is a good kid. He didn't get to choose his father." The Wookie let out a wail of protest, but Han wasn't going to allow that. "Vader is barely around, I'm fine. It's only three weeks more, than I take the credits and we run, just like we always do and if Luke wants to come with…"

Chewie cut Han off with a very angry wail and some mock strangling. Apparently there was absolutely nothing he wanted less than Darth Vader's kid aboard their ship.

"Look if he wants to come we'll let him, get him away from the monster. If he doesn't I'm not going to go and kidnap Vader's son, that's for sure." Chewie offered a suggestion. "No! I'm not going to sell him to a bounty hunter. He's better off with Vader than some gang."

"Uughghhhhh aaahrn!"

"No I'm serious Chewie. It's almost like he loves the kid. I wouldn't think it possible either, but I think he actually does care. It's hard not to care about the kid, once you get to know him."

"Ghrrrrr ahhhh!"

"No, I'm not too attached! Like I said, three weeks then we're gone, with or without Luke. Now I've got to go check on him before he accidentally breaks the hyperdrive or something."

Luke had not broken the hyperdrive by the time Han arrived, though he had accidentally recalibrated it to no longer accept inputs in basic. When the Captain arrived Luke was sitting back in the pilot's seat, hands on the controls like a real hero. He looked like he belonged, until Han looked down and realized Luke's feet didn't touch the ground when he sat back in the seat.

"Having fun kid?"

Luke didn't even turn around, but instead shot at some invisible enemy. The guns, however were the only thing in the ship still working, and the crates in front of them blew. Luke jumped from the seat, and ran towards the back. "Sorry!"

Han muttered a few Correllian curse words, but smiled at the kid. "No big deal, the crates don't belong to me anyways. Let's just get out of here before some bucket heads start to blame us though."

Too late. A half dozen stormtroopers came running towards the ship, surrounding the bay doors. "Open up! You're under arrest for destruction of Imperial property."


	17. Chapter 17

Over a hundred reviews? I don't deserve you guys.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Of course the crates belonged to the Empire," Han grumbled, unlocking the bay doors and hoping Chewie was securely not in the way. From the lack of blasting, Chewie must not have been found before the troopers made their way to the cockpit.

"Hands up!"

Luke bit his lip, attempting to keep the tears back as he turned to face the troopers. Han was a bit more controlled, but seething on the inside. Oh he was going to be in so much trouble when Lord Vader found out about this. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't realize the weapons array had been fixed when I let the kid here start playing around. We'll pay for it, I promise."

"Nice try Rebel scum," one of the troopers growled, grabbing Luke's arms and jerking them into some binders. "But you're not getting away with blowing up our probes. They'd be impossible to hit by accident, especially by some kid."

Now that Han thought about it, those crates had been tucked away, out of their direct line of sight. "Luke were you aiming for those crates?"

"I didn't know the guns would work!" Luke squealed as the troopers pushed them from the ship. "I was just imaging shooting them!"

"I'll admit you play a good game, but we're not idiots," the leading stormtrooper told them as a prison transport pulled up towards them. He pressed a blaster on Han's back and ordered, "Get in."

"Wait please!" As Han and Luke got into the speeder, Nila finally noticed what was happening and came running. "This is all a misunderstanding you don't want to do this!"

"Silence, or we'll cuff you too!" the trooper yelled, turning on the speeder.

"Call Captain Cassel!" Nila yelled at the pair as the stormtroopers sped them away. "He'll help you just call him before someone ends up killed!"

Luke didn't cry, not even as they slammed him and Han into a cell, but he wanted to. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to get you arrested! I'm horrible."

The sarcastic part of Han wanted to agree, but the kid wouldn't take that well at the moment. So instead Han just came and sat on the cold bunk next to Luke and ruffled his hair. "Hey, it's not the first time I've been arrested and surely won't be the last. Besides, we'll get out of this. Don't you trust me?"

Luke did. He barely knew Han at all and yet Luke knew he'd trust his life to Han. He was like an older brother, teasing Luke but always looking out for him as well. Han would get them out of this mess.

They hoped… "Hey! Hey you bucket heads are going to regret this! I demand to speak to your Captain, Captain Cassel! You'll feel like fools once I do."

"Shut up," one of the troopers guarding them yelled. "And you'll talk to the Captain alright. He's on his way now to interrogate you, rebel!"

Okay… so not exactly what Han was going for, but it would still do the job. Captain Cassel would come, have a heart attack when he realized his men had arrested and manhandled Vader's son, and then get them out of there and wipe the records before Vader found out. No problems at all. "See kid, what did I tell you? We'll be fine."

"So, rebels, you thought you could 'accidentally' blow up Imperial supplies, didn't you?" Cassel called as he stalked into their prison cells. He saw Han first and didn't recognize him, but Han still breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"All I have to say Captain is that you need to give us a hand before Vader crushes both our throats."

Cassel looked around the cell at the mention of Vader, and finally caught sight of Luke. He let out a horrific sound, somewhere between a laugh, sigh, and scream, before unlocking the cell. "Oh Luke, what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to, but Han was showing me his ship because I was upset since my father is off world and then I was playing around and none of the controls worked so I didn't think the guns would so I just aimed at the crates that were kind of scary and then they blew up and…"

"Captain, do you know these two?" One of the troopers, the one who had threatened them, asked, probably sweating beneath his helmet. "We thought they were rebels."

Cassel let out an awkward laugh as he led Luke and Han out of the cell. "Yes, I do. Commander I need you to erase their arrest record. They are not rebels and I'm sure it was an accident."

"But the crates destroyed…"

"They can be replaced," Cassel told the Commander with a steely look. "Just do it, and don't mention this incident to anyone. And if you or your men ever arrest this boy again… well don't without contacting me personally."

The Stormtrooper hesitated, knowing that no kid should have that kind of immunity, but he finally obeyed the order. Certain that the records would be wiped, Cassel turned to Luke. "Are you alright?"

Luke nodded, "I'm really sorry Captain, I didn't mean to cause trouble again."

"It's alright Luke, I'm sure it was an accident." Though how someone accidentally blew up the most vital crates in a whole hanger, he did not know. "You said your father was off world at the moment so he doesn't know?" Luke nodded. "And do you plan on telling him?"

"Tell my father that I blew up Imperial property and got arrested as a Rebel, again? What am I crazy? Are you going to tell him?"

Cassel knew he should. He'd promised Vader he'd let him know should Luke get in any trouble. But the boy was already shocked by the arrest, and he just looked so pitiful. Cassel just couldn't open the boy up to that world of trouble. "I won't lie if he asks, but I'm not in the habit of seeking out conversations with your father. Now get home. Rickon said the pair of you had a lot of homework."

Luke let out a sigh of relief, and ran out of the prison. Han followed quickly behind, but felt the Captain's hand on his shoulder. "Luke blew up torture probes and other… questionable weapons. Any idea how he picked that crate out of all those around it?"

Han looked to where the boy had run off to and then back at the Captain with a shrug. "With that kid I'm just learning not to question it. Luke's not like the rest of us."

As the boy ran from the detention center Captain Cassel just shook his head, "No, no he is not."

Luke was half afraid Rickon would mention something about the arrest the next day, but he seemed oblivious to the event. It seemed that not only was Captain Cassel keeping Luke's father a secret, but his little accident as well. Luke wondered what he could do to thank the Captain who'd probably saved Luke's new friendships twice over.

"Hey Leah," Luke told the girl, sitting down next to her in history. It was the one class they shared, and Luke had decided to continue his effort to make sure the girl had a friend. "Do anything fun last night?"

Leah sighed, putting her datapad down and looking at Luke. She knew he was an idiot, and yet she liked him for his unwavering bravery and commitment to making sure she wasn't alone. No one else had ever cared before. "Nothing like blowing up some Imperial Cargo."

Luke looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard, but no one besides Luke every paid attention to Leah. (And because Luke paid attention to Leah, no one but Rickon paid attention to Luke.) "How did you know about that?"

"I put a search on your name," Leah answered with a shrug as if that was a perfectly normal thing to do. (Never mind a possible thing. How could she search Imperial arrest records?) "Did your father kill them, or did they wipe the records voluntarily?"

Luke had suspected Leah knew their first day, but now there was no doubt. Most Captains in the Imperial navy weren't going to kill a load of stormtroopers for arresting their son. "How do you know?"

Leah smiled to herself, but just winked at Luke. "My mom is a maid at the Imperial Palace, and maids hear everything."

Okay, Luke could believe that. Most people would ignore a maid, talking as if they weren't there. (People did much the same with children. Just because you pretend they are too unintelligent to know what you're saying does not make it true.)

Still, who in the Imperial Palace even knew of Luke's existence besides Palpatine? Luke didn't think anyone, but apparently that was not the case. Great, just great.

"Leah I'm not sure about you," Luke finally declared with a sigh, pulling out his databook and scanning the readings he was supposed to be doing while he'd been imprisoned the night before.

Leah just chuckled at him before muttering to herself, "Luke, that's exactly the point." Still, as unnerving as Leah could be, Luke still found himself drifting to her corner at lunch, and Rickon following Luke, cursing all the way.

Gymnastics went much better that day, and Couch Dug began teaching Luke how to do a back flip. It was difficult for Luke at first, but once he released and just let his body fly, he found himself just enjoying the feeling.

"And it's like flying. I mean not as cool as flying because nothing is that cool but almost as cool way cooler than…" Luke was telling Nila as they arrived back at the Apartment that night.

Han drew his blaster, concerned by why Luke just cut out like that. "What's wrong kid?"

Luke looked down at Han's hand and shook his head. "Nothing, my father's home, that's all," Luke sighed, climbing from the speeder and going to meet his father. He wondered if they would do the Jedi training now, and yet it didn't seem all that appealing anymore.

Luke wandered into the main apartment slowly, but he couldn't avoid his father forever. Vader was sitting at the table, overlooking reports, and clearly waiting for Luke to arrive. "I thought your school ended at fifteen hundred."

"It does," Luke sighed, tossing his bag on the floor and staring at his father. As mad as Luke was, he also found himself glad to see the man. At least he'd come back, after all, but Luke was still hurt by him leaving in the first place. "I had gymnastics."

"And how is that going?"

Luke considered giving a short answer and trying to hide in his room, but he had the feeling his father would not be up to prolonging this conversation. So the boy sighed and sat down on the couch so he could both face his father and not be right next to him. "Good. The coach says I'm a natural, but I think I'm using the Force to make myself better. I wouldn't know though, because I don't know anything about the Force."

Vader sighed, feeling the childish emotions flooding off of Luke. He had expected the boy to be angry, but this passive- aggressive disappointment he was not prepared for. "I am sorry about missing our training session. Surely you can see though that it was a test. The Emperor wanted to guarantee my allegiance to him would prevail over my allegiance to you."

Again, that made sense to Luke, but it did not make him happy. "The Emperor is stupid then."

It was a dangerous thing for Luke to say, a very dangerous thing, and yet Vader couldn't bring himself to correct the boy. After all, he was attempting to make sure Luke hated Palpatine. (Just as Palpatine was surely attempting to make sure Luke hated his father.) "Don't say that in public, it's treason."

"Yeah, well I'm good at that," Luke grumbled, thinking about how he'd now been arrested twice for being a rebel. Sure, neither time was it actually true, but Luke could not deny that a lot of what the Rebellion said seemed true. Palpatine was just plain cruel if it was all some stupid test. It was a cruel test.

Vader thought so as well, but he, of course, didn't have the same aversion to cruelty as Luke did. Even if he did have a stronger aversion to cruelty against Luke. "If you wish we could begin your training now. I have gathered the supplies."

"I have homework." Luke didn't know why he offered the excuse, why he was now so hesitant to begin the training he'd been so desperate for. Perhaps he was still upset about the delay… or maybe he was just scared.

"Your homework can wait," Vader told the boy, not actually giving him a choice. Whatever reason Luke had for delaying was not a good one by Vader's standards. Luke was already so old by Jedi standards, and they needed to start without wasting any time.

Luke didn't protest, despite not being sure. He followed his father into one of the rooms which seemed to have been converted into a gym. Mats covered the floor, and little small cubes and droids littered the walls. There were also a couple lightsabers, which Luke eyes hopefully.

"Training sabers," Vader told his son, tossing one at Luke who managed to catch it easily. Two days ago he'd intended on starting Luke with meditation, as Obi-Wan had done to him. But Luke would not have the patience for meditation at the moment and, to be perfectly honest, neither would Vader. "This way you don't accidentally cut your arm off."

"Is that what happened to your arms?" Luke asked, clamping a hand over his mouth after realizing what he'd said. He expected his father to be angry, but warm floods of amusement came from the Sith. If only his injuries had come from something as simple as a training mistake.

Vader ignited his saber, and tried to remember where you began. Ahsoka already had basic lightsaber training when Anakin began her training, but Anakin hadn't ever held a lightsaber before Obi-Wan taught him. How had he done it?

"You need to hold it like this," Vader finally decided, showing Luke the proper way to grip it, and then quickly correcting the boy when he didn't get it exactly right. "Then you ignite it. Never ignite a saber, even a practice one, unless it's facing out." Luke pressed the button, and a green blade hissed out.

Vader then began showing Luke the basic forms, trying to recall them as he did. Finally, he ran out of those he remembered, and just grabbed one of the holocrons. A part of Vader wanted to turn it off when he realized the person giving the lightsaber lesson was Anakin, but he just played it for Luke and tried to avoid watching it himself.

And it did help. Copying the holo Luke managed all the basic maneuvers, even managing to let the Force guide his actions. It was that innate trust in the Force that made teaching kids so much easier than teaching adults. Luke had yet to learn to trust his senses over his instinct, and it made him a better Jedi.

"That's enough, go do your homework," Vader finally declared after a couple of hours. Luke was covered in sweat and his head hurt, but he'd never felt so peaceful and free in his life.

Luke realized that his love of flying and gymnastics were really just the Jedi in him. He loved using the Force, letting it flow through him, guide him. It was a part of him that when used just made the whole world brighter, better. Luke wished everyone could use the Force just so they could feel that. "I think I was getting that well."

"You were, now go, I'll clean up."

Luke turned away before beaming at the praise, but Vader still felt it through the Force. The light of it was so blinding, and yet Vader allowed himself to feel good. He'd done well with Luke.

"You looked like me, didn't you?" Luke asked, lingering in the doorway as his father moved the holocron back to its place. "That was you, right? We look alike."

Vader didn't answer, but Luke left smiling anyways. He and his father were quite similar it seemed, and that meant Vader had some good in him as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all, again, for everything. I need you in this busy time.

* * *

Chapter 18

The rest of the week went by easily, with the exception of Luke's lingering feeling of being watched. When he finally admitted the feeling to his father, dark currents of anger had flooded from the man as he confirmed it was probably Obi-Wan waiting for an opportunity to grab Luke. Vader ordered Han to investigate and try to find Kenobi, and made Luke promise not to leave the school or the apartment since Han couldn't be there to watch him.

Luke did not keep that promise, not when Rickon invited him to go to the mall after school on Friday. Luke was desperate to explore the mall with someone his own age. He knew it was a terrible, terrible idea and that his father would furious, but Luke desperately wanted to go. Rickon had been as persistent about being Luke's friend as Luke had been about being Leah's. Luke had to prove that he wanted to be friends as well, or Rickon would surely give up. And Luke really, really, really wanted to go to the mall.

So Luke went, calling up Nila to say his father had sent another aid to pick him up and wouldn't be home until late. She agreed mindlessly, busy looking over the security tapes Han had sent her, trying to spot Kenobi on them. With everything settled Luke nodded to Rickon that he could go, and they began the short walk to the mall.

"So, did you enjoy your first week?" Rickon asked as the two of them wandered the mall, neither actually having a destination and instead just looking for something to do.

"It was interesting. I'm glad I met you, though I'm not quite sure why you decided you had to be my friend."

Rickon laughed, "I'm not sure myself. I guess you just seemed nice and since both are dads are captains it's easy."

Right, Luke had forgotten for a second that his whole friendship was based off a lie, just as his friendship with Brandon had been. (And that ended so well for him.) "Yeah… a Captain."

"You watch Galactic Bandits, right?" Rickon asked turning into a store with a giant cut out of one of the show's main characters. "I'm obsessed with it. Did you see the episode talking about the Hutts that was on last night?"

Luke had been training with his father and hadn't seen it, but he nodded anyways. "Yeah. The Hutts are horrible. Jabba the Hutt controls all of Tatooine, and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"Oh yeah, you're from Tatooine. That must have been so cool to see your home planet on Galactic Bandits! They never do anything on Coruscant, I guess because there is no crime here."

Luke put down the model Tie fighter he was holding to give Rickon an off look. "Isn't your father the Captain of the Police? Why would we need police if there was no crime?"

Rickon had never thought about that, but shrugged. "Well I guess there is crime, but nothing like Hutts. Are they actually as fat and smelly as the show made them out to be?"

Luke didn't know what the show had said, but he knew Hutts. "They're worse. I heard that just smelling one of them is enough to ki…" Luke cut off as he looked past Rickon and caught sight of Ben Kenobi. Panic flickered through him as Luke realized his father's worst fear had now come true. But Ben didn't seem to be making any sort of dangerous moves. He was just standing there, watching Luke, urging him to come and talk. "Hey, wait here for a second. I'll be right back."

Rickon nodded absentmindedly, having noticed that one of the screens in the store was playing a swoop bike race. Luke, despite his better judgment, took the opportunity to follow Ben.

He looked different off of Tatooine, more sure of himself, less like a hermit. Still, that only made Luke more weary. Crazy people were easier to deal with sometimes.

"Oh Luke, I'm so glad you finally managed to get alone. We must go now," Ben told him, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders. Luke pulled away though, and stared at him. "Luke, we need to go."

Luke shook his head, "I can't go with you! You need to leave Ben, before my father finds you. I'm fine."

"No Luke, you're not. You know me. You've known me far longer than you've known Vader. Trust me, please."

Luke was regretting coming to the Mall all of a sudden, "No! You stole me from my father and you want to do it again! Just go, please, I don't want to see you hurt."

Obi-Wan Kenobi had expected retrieving Luke to be difficult, but it had never crossed his mind that the boy might actually want to stay with his father. Vader had surely begun corrupting Luke's thoughts already, convincing Luke that he would be safe. Luke was not safe with that monster though, Obi-Wan knew that, and that was why he did the unspeakable and knocked Luke right out.

When Luke awoke, he saw Obi-Wan stuffing a pair of training sabers in a bag. Luke scrambled to his feet, distinctly aware of the fact that he was no longer at the shopping center. "You just kidnapped me, again!"

Obi-Wan was surprised that Luke had awoken so quickly, and then reminded himself that Luke was a Skywalker, if a young one, and that mind tricks only worked for so long. "Luke, you're confused, but you have to realize it's not safe with your father. You know he kills people."

"I'm making him better. He's not so dark anymore and it's only been a week."

Obi-Wan considered the possibility for a split second before berating himself. "I'm sorry Luke, but what you're hoping for is impossible. No one can return from the Dark Side, and Vader is very much a Sith. He may call himself your father, but he is not. He sacrificed the right to be that when he pledged himself to that monster Palpatine."

"You're wrong," Luke said scrambling to his feet. "You don't know him at all. He loves me, and love is not of the Dark Side. I don't know much but I know that."

Obi-Wan didn't want to do this, but obviously he had no choice. "Come here," he told Luke, and despite everything the boy was saying, he listened. Obi-Wan pulled up the temple records, and began hit play before looking away. He couldn't watch this, not again.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?"

Luke turned away from the image when his father ignited his lightsaber in response to the youngling's words. "I don't believe it."

"He killed younglings Luke, what is to stop him from killing you?"

Luke shook his head, but no longer attempted to fight his way out of Ben's grip. The image in front of him of the dead younglings was enough to make Luke question whether or not there could be any good left in his father. "He loves me."

"He loved your mother. Do you know what happened to her?"

Luke nodded, dropping to the floor to sob. He didn't want to believe what Ben was telling him but he knew it to be true. His father was a monster, and even if he loved Luke he might kill him as well. "I'll go with you. But where? If we go back to Tatooine he'll… he'll just find us."

Obi-Wan moved to comfort Luke, and was reminded of another young boy who had just had all his hope in the universe destroyed. "I will take you to Degobah, there is another there who can help us. And I will complete your training so that if Vader finds us you'll be able to protect yourself against him?"

Luke nodded, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. He'd trusted his father. He'd loved his father. But he couldn't deny that his father was a monster who couldn't be trusted. He'd killed so many what was there to stop him from killing Luke?

Still, knowing that his father was alive but Luke had to run from him was worse than a decade of thinking his father to be dead. Every piece of Luke's heart crumbled as he followed Obi-Wan to a transport and climbed in.

"Obi-Wan!"

Luke jumped as the name rattled through the temple. His father, no Darth Vader, was stalking towards their ship, red blade hissing. He looked well and truly evil to Luke for the first time, and he cowered deeper into his seat, desperate for Obi-Wan to take off.

"Sith spit," Obi-Wan cursed pressing all the buttons but finding the ship no longer to be working. Someone must have found and sabotaged his ship while he was gathering Luke, and now they weren't going anywhere. "Luke run!" Luke heard Obi-Wan's command, but was too scared to. He just watched at the Jedi ignited his own blue lightsaber and ran meet his former padawan, blade slashing

"You've gotten old. Does stealing your best friend's child do that to a person?" Vader taunted, wasting no time in swinging back. The Jedi met the parry, holding strong even against his much larger opponent. "You stole him from me once. I'm not going to let you take Luke again."

"I'm not going to let you destroy him as you did Padme," Obi-Wan countered, flipping away from the carrier to give Luke a clear path out. "Luke you need to run!"

Luke continued to stare at the fighting, but as the blows from either side became more vicious he finally listened to Obi-Wan and took off running. He didn't get very far though, because Han was waiting on the other side of the doorway, and grabbed Luke. "It's okay kid, I've got you."

"Let me go!" Luke cried struggling to break away from the large man. "Let me go Han please! He'll kill me."

For a second Han thought Luke meant the Jedi, but then he realized Luke was worried about his father killing him. "It will be fine," Han said, not even sure if it was true but sure that he'd be the one to end up dead if he let Luke go. "Your father loves you."

"He loved my mother too."

"I loved you!" Vader howled at Obi-Wan, pushing the older master back more and more. "And then you turned my wife and son against me!"

"You did that yourself Anakin, I told you that on Mustafar!" Obi-Wan suddenly felt a decade younger, and could feel the heat of the lava planet surrounding him. "When you swore yourself to Palpatine you killed Padme. But Luke survived, and he will defeat you, he is our only hope."

Vader was much stronger than Obi-Wan, and knocked the Jedi master down before kicking his blade away. Finally, after all these years Obi-Wan Kenobi was on his knees before Vader. "You destroyed my life and my body, but you cannot corrupt my son. He and I will defeat Palpatine together, and then rule side by side, as we always should have."

"Never as a Sith," Obi-Wan whispered, knowing he was about to die and praying that the Force would somehow guide Luke to safety. "No Sith can love. No Sith can share his power, not even with a son. You will destroy Luke as you did Padme if he doesn't defeat you first. One of you will end up dead."

Vader howled, striking his blade through Obi-Wan who disappeared, body and all. If Vader was surprised that even in death his master could surprise him, he didn't show it. He could feel Luke struggling with Han in the next room, and needed to get to his son. Obi-Wan was wrong, a Sith could love.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vader found Luke unconscious in the lap of Solo, who looked up sheepishly. "I had to knock him out. He was running from something."

Vader nodded, and tossed Luke over his shoulders. It was time they went home, and at least with Luke unconscious he'd have time to plan their conversation. In an odd way, Vader was grateful to the Correllian, just, this, once.

Luke's head pounded, probably from having been knocked unconscious twice within a day. The room around him was dark, but the stars shone above him. No, not stars, star stickers- Luke was in his room.

He sat up, which only made his head hurt more, and finally heard the steady breathing of his father. Vader was sitting in the shadows of the room, watching Luke, but very much awake. The boy shivered as he pulled his legs towards him, not wanting to hear the words he knew were coming.

"Kenobi is dead."

Luke hadn't known Ben well of course, but he couldn't help but mourn the man. "You killed him."

"He attacked me first."

It was true, which only confused Luke more. His father had only been defending himself and Luke, but Luke hadn't needed defending. Luke had wanted to go with Obi-Wan… more or less. "Did the younglings attack first? Did my mother?"

Even in death it seemed Kenobi had the ability to ruin Vader's life. "No. They were innocent, and yet I killed them."

"Are you going to kill me?"

The fear that resonated behind Luke's words actually amused Vader. He looked around his son's room, a child's room no doubt, and then at the boy who actually seemed concerned he was to die. "I considered it, when I found out you had gone to the shopping center alone I certainly considered it, but I don't think murder is included in a proper parenting style, so I've changed my mind."

Luke couldn't believe his ears. His father was joking. After everything Luke had learned, everything that had happened his father was joking about killing him… and yet it made Luke feel better. If his father had just denied it Luke might not have believed him, but he believed him now. "Ben made me think you would kill me. That even if you could somehow love me the Darkness would make you kill me."

"Kenobi knew nothing of the Dark Side, how could he possibly know if it would drive me to kill my own son?" Vader countered, moving to sit next to Luke on the bed. "No Luke, I swear I will never hurt you, not intentionally. I'm sure there will be plenty of days where I wish I could, but I could never bring myself to hurt you. Do you believe that?"

The Force told Luke it was true, but he didn't need the Force. Despite everything Luke trusted his father. "Yes. I'm sorry I was going to run away."

"Kenobi was manipulating you. You didn't know better, but you must learn. Others will surely try to do the same… now that they know."

"Know what?"

Vader didn't want to kill Luke, but he did wish Luke was trained enough to come with him at that very moment to kill Palpatine. "It seems the Emperor let slip our relationship when revealing that yet another evil Jedi has fallen to the strength of the Empire."

Luke was beginning to wish his father was willing to kill him. "Everyone knows? Rickon, everyone at school?"

Vader nodded, "I'm sorry. You do not deserve this trouble the Emperor has caused. I believe you will be able to handle it, however, because you, my son, are strong."

"Right, strong," Luke grumbled thinking of what school was going to be like on Monday.

"And I'm afraid I have other bad news. Captain Solo and I have agreed that with Kenobi gone you no longer need protection, and it's seems the credits I gave him from finding Kenobi's transport are enough to repair his ship."

"Han's leaving," Luke sighed. He'd known Han didn't really plan on staying around forever. He couldn't even blame Han for wanting to be up in the stars, but Luke would miss his friend. "He hasn't left already yet, right?"

Vader shook his head, and Luke scrambled from bed. "Would you like me to fly you to where his ship is?"

"It's not far. I'll walk… if that's okay?"

Vader nodded. Luke was in no real danger on Coruscant now that Kenobi was gone, and the boy deserved some freedom. Plus, everything that had happened surely was still weighing on Luke. He deserved time to himself.

Despite being worried that Han would leave without saying goodbye, Luke didn't rush to the landing pad. He didn't want to say goodbye, and he didn't want to have to explain why he'd been so desperate to escape. But Luke was telling the truth when he said it was a short walk, and soon enough he was at the hanger bay.

Chewie was running around the outside attaching things, and so Luke just walked right inside the ship to find Han sitting at the control panel. He first caught sight of Luke in the glass, and turned with a smile, "Glad to see I didn't leave too much of a bruise. Sorry about having to knock you out, but we couldn't get out of here without your father's credits. Now we can leave though."

We- the word both warmed Luke's heart and made him terribly depressed. Han still thought Luke wanted to run away, and was risking the danger involved with 'kidnapping' Vader's son to help him. "I can't go with you Han."

"But you said…"

"My father… he's done things." Luke couldn't deny that his father was a killer. But he was also Luke's father. "And Ben made me believe he would kill me, but was wrong, about my father being solely evil, and about my father ever hurting me. I need to stay here, because I do make him better, and maybe I can even make him good."

Han absolutely despised the idea of Luke staying with Vader. Despite what Luke seemed to now think, Han was convinced there was no good in Vader. He killed so many people, and he might just kill Luke.

But Luke didn't want to go, and Han wasn't going to kidnap the kid. Sure, he's help him run away, but he wasn't going to force Luke to go. That was where Kenobi had gone so wrong. "Whatever you say kid, but I'm going to miss you. And if you're ever in trouble you just call me, okay? No matter what… or who you're running from, I'll come."

Han offered the Falcon's code, and Luke accepted it willingly. He doubted he'd ever need to run from his father or the Empire, but it could never hurt to know he had a way out, should trying to save Vader become too impossible. "Thank you Han, and I swear I'll remember."

"You better," Han told Luke, pulling him in for a quick (manly) hug. "And keep out of trouble… if you're capable of it."

"You're taking all the trouble with you, I'm sure," Luke teased. He hadn't known Han long, but it didn't matter. He was very sad to see the man go. Still, Han belonged up in the skies, just like Luke belonged with his father. "And if you ever run into trouble you know how to find me. Let's just say I have some sway in the Empire… and soon enough probably a lightsaber as well."

Han would never, ever call Luke for help and they both knew it, but the offer was nice. "Take care of yourself kid."

"You too Han."

First day morning Luke felt sick. The HoloNet had been swarming with stories about Vader's hidden son all weekend, and now Luke actually had to go to school. Everyone would surely either hate him or be terrified of him. It would surely be horrible, and Luke was really, really wishing he could just die.

"You'll be fine," Nila reassured him as they pulled up to the Emperor's Academy. "No one your age even watches the news. They probably don't even know, and if they do they won't care. Everyone at your school has powerful parents."

"No one else's dad is a Sith Lord."

Yeah, Nila didn't have a good response to that besides opening the speeder door and shoving Luke out. He was so surprised that he didn't even manage to jump back in before she sped off, leaving Luke to face everyone.

Needless to say Nila was so very wrong and everyone knew. Kids far older than Luke gave him a wide berth of space in the halls. Strangers Luke had never met stared at him. But no one came to speak to him.

He had history first, and Luke, after noticing his teacher staring mouth literally agape, hid in the back corner next to Leah. She was reading, and only looked up to laugh at Luke. She'd known all along, of course, and now found it amusing to watch Luke scrambling to deal. It wasn't so much that Leah was mean, but that she simply didn't have any other amusement in her life.

"Luke Skywalker I'm mad at you!"

Luke slammed his head against the desk as Rickon arrived in the classroom, stalking over to Luke. He expected some cruel words, and braced himself for a repeat of Brandon.

"How dare you get yourself kidnapped?" What? Luke looked up into Rickon's chocolate eyes and saw pure fury, but no judgment at all. "Do you realize how angry my father was when he went to speak with the only witness and discovered it was me?"

Luke blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Good," Rickon declared sitting down next to Luke. "I forgive you, just don't do it again."

Luke continued to blink, wondering if his brain had just broken from stress or if Rickon had really not brought up his father. "That's all you're mad at? Not the lying or anything I had control over, but me getting kidnapped?"

"I mean I knew your dad wasn't a Captain, my father was way too awkward that day for your dad and him to be equals," Rickon shrugged looking at Luke as if wondering whether or not the boy wanted him to be angry. (Luke did not.) "I mean I didn't expect Lord Vader to be your father, but at least he is more or less military. I couldn't be your friend if he was a governor or something."

"Okay then," Luke was very confused, but when Rickon cracked a smile so did he. "Sith is okay, governor is not. Got it."

It took a few moments of silence for the pair of them to burst out into hysterical laughter while Leah behind them just rolled her eyes. _Boys._

Even knowing Rickon was still a friend, the day was terrible for Luke. Never in his life had there been so many eyes trained on him and only him before. He caught snippets of conversations that ranged from Luke actually being a clone to Luke probably being an assassin in training. Very few people actually were willing to do it in front of Luke, but he knew everyone was talking. It stunk, but Luke pushed through. Sure, his father was Darth Vader, but did any of them get lightsabers?

Slower than Luke thought possible lunch came, and he went to sit in the corner with Leah and Rickon as always. Leah's presence, however, didn't do its usual repulsion act. Luke had barely unwrapped his sandwich before a beautiful blonde who had to be at least five years older than Luke, cast her shadow across the table. "Hi, I'm Marel Perets, you've probably heard of my father, Grand Moff Perets, of the Chommell sector. So my friends, who parents are also all Grand Moffs, well we were talking and agreed that since your father has such an important role in the Empire, just as Governors do, that you should come and sit with us."

This was worse than the stares. People stared because they were curious, but Marel was hoping to use Luke. Naboo was in the Chommell sector, which made Marel the most powerful kid in the school, until Luke. Not even the Grand Moff of the Emperor's homeworld held more power than Darth Vader. So Marel needed Luke as her friend, just as so many people had needed Marel as a friend before now. It really wasn't her fault that she believed friendships should be based on politics, and it really wasn't her fault that Luke had been raised on Tatooine.

"You know, Marel, thank you, but I like my seat. It has a really great view of the speeder lot."

Marel had no idea how to respond to that, and so she just flipped her hair and crawled back to her own table, horrified. Everyone was horrified. Luke wasn't playing their game, just as Vader was known for not playing the games of the Empire. And no one knew the rules when they didn't know the game.

The thing that made Luke sad was that they truly believed there had to be any game at all. "I think I'm really glad I'm friends with you," Rickon muttered grinning. "Because I think I'm also a little scared."

"Don't be. Everyone else here may be miniature versions of their parents, but not me. I'm just a moisture farmer from Tatooine."

Leah scoffed at that, but Luke noticed her lips curled up just a bit at the edge, "Yeah, a moisture farmer from Tatooine living with a Sith Lord and studying to be a Jedi."

"You're learning to be a Jedi!" Rickon's voice carried, and suddenly everyone was staring again. Yeah, it was going to be a really long week.

When Luke arrived back at Republica500 that night, he was surprised to find the building surrounded by HoloNet crews. He'd heard before of the media stalking some politician or celebrity, but never imagined it was actually true. Still, Luke saw no other reason why there would be so many cameras there than some Senator being in trouble for a bill he wanted to pass.

"There he is!"

Luke turned, trying to see where the reporter was pointing, before realizing the reporter was, in fact, pointing at him. Suddenly all the cameras and reporters were dashing over to Luke, yelling out questions.

"Is your name actually Luke Skywalker?" "Do you have the Force?" "Where have you been all these years?" "Is it true you were kidnapped by Jedi?" "Who is your mother?" "Does Lord Vader have other children?"

Luke's head swum as all the questions were thrown at him, and he just made a break for the door. As he was attempting to pin in the code, the reporters just kept swarming, and panic flared through Luke.

Vader felt Luke's panic, and arrived within moments. Suddenly instead of a massive break towards Luke, every reporter ran as far away as possible… all except for one.

"My name is Meka Boiles, I'm with Coruscant Daily News. Luke, what is it like having Lord Vader as a father?"

Luke felt the anger and hate rising with his father, so he remained calm and turned to the woman. She hadn't been crowding him like the others, and even now stood back at a respectful distance. "It's alright," Luke whispered to his father before the girl died just for doing her job. "Look. I don't really know what you want me to say Ms. Boiles. I guess it's a bit different, and sometimes hard, but he's my father and this, this is just my life now I guess."

* * *

So, this is the end. Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Now it's not the end, end, because there are more parts to the series, but I need to finish the sequel before I can post it. Tomorrow I have a one-shot set a few months after this story that WeylandCorp 4 requested, so look out for that. I hope to have the sequel, sequel out by early June, if not before then, so look out for that as well.

Thank you again for reading, and I hope you find yourself reading the sequel, because it's only going to get more interesting.


End file.
